Mixed Emotions
by Yami Val
Summary: Yami and Seto get a very unexpected surprise. How will they cope with the news and how will everyone react when they find out? SKYY
1. Chapter 1

This is a gift fic for Buka2000! I have never done a story like this so I hope you enjoy it.

Everyone is welcome to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references!

Warnigs: Angst, Yaoi and Mpreg...yep that's about it...I think

* * *

**Mixed Emotions**

Chapter one

It was a beautiful fall day and Yugi was sitting in the living room reading a book that he had been working on all week. He sat with a blanket over his lap and a cup of hot chocolate beside him on the end table. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon and wondered why Yami hadn't come down yet.

He placed the marker in the book and laid it down on the coffee table. He stood and made his way up the stairs and into Yami's room which was right across the hall from his. Ironic that it was the same way in the Sennen Puzzle. Both of their soul rooms were right across the hall from one another.

He slowly opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. Yami was laying side ways on the bed, mouth partially open and a slight snore escaping every now and then. Oh yes, the Pharaoh was not as regal as some thought.

Yugi walked up till he was standing right beside of Yami and leaned down close to the monarchs' ear.

"Yami, come on its time to wake up." Yugi said a little louder than a whisper.

Yami mumbled something and Yugi could have sworn it had something to do with Kuriboh's in the hair gel. He snickered as the picture popped into his mind.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled a little louder this time.

Yami sat straight up in bed with his crimson eyes open as wide as they would go. He looked at his hikari with worry evident in his features.

"Yugi…what…are you alright?" He asked breathing hard.

Yugi giggled as he looked at his alarmed yami. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just coming to wake you up since it is noon."

"It is?" Yami looked at Yugi who only nodded.

Yugi got a better look at Yami and noticed that he was a little pale and looked to have been sweating since some pieces of his blonde bangs were stuck to his face.

"Do you feel alright? You look a little sick and run down?" Yugi asked worry in his voice.

"Hmmm…I do feel a little sick to my stomach, but other than that I feel alright." Yami said as he stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Well there is a flu going around and maybe you caught it while we were out at the mall yesterday." Yugi said as he started to walk to the door.

"Maybe…so what are we…?" Yami stopped short as he placed his hand to his mouth.

Yugi turned around and looked at Yami and saw that he was even paler now than he was.

"Yami…are you going to be alright?" Yugi asked as he walked up to stand beside him.

Yami removed his hand from his mouth and looked down at his hikari.

"Yeah, I think I am….Oh Gods!" Yami placed his hand over his mouth as he ran out of the room and straight for the bathroom.

Yugi followed and quickly got into the towel closet and pulled out a wash rag and went into the bathroom and ran it under cold water. He then sat on the edge of the bathtub and placed the rag on the back of Yami's neck.

Yami couldn't even thank his hikari as he continued to empty his stomach contents into the toilet. He wished he had not eaten the taco dip that Jou made with all of the jalapenos in it.

Finally after moments of vomiting he was finally able to stop and leaned against the tub holding the cold rag Yugi had brought in on his forehead. He hadn't felt this bad since he accidentally drank spoiled milk.

"Yami are you sure you are alright? Maybe we should take you to the doctor and see if you are coming down with something." Yugi looked at Yami and saw that he was still sweating and pale.

"No…I am fine young one it was probably just Jou's cooking." Yami offered a small smile as he looked Yugi.

Yami started to stand, but felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he did. Yugi quickly grabbed onto him so that he wouldn't fall onto the floor. Now Yugi was starting to really worry as he looked at Yami who had his eyes closed.

"Come on let's get you back in bed." Yugi said as he helped Yami out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

"Yugi really I am fine just a little stomach virus. I will be fine stop fussing over me." Yami said a little harsher than he intended.

Yugi let go of Yami who leaned against the wall for support.

"I was just trying to help! You don't have to be so rude about it! I swear Seto is rubbing off on you!" Yugi snapped back.

Yami put a hand to his temple and began to massage it as he closed his eyes tightly to try and stop the throbbing headache that was coming.

"Aibou, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. I just…well you know how much I hate to depend on other people for help." Yami sighed.

"I know, but you need to learn to let other people help you when you need it." Yugi said as he slowly took Yami's arm.

"Now come on if you don't want to go to back to bed then we will go downstairs." Yugi smiled at Yami as he led him downstairs.

* * *

About two hours later there cam a knock on the front door and Yugi jumped up to get it so that it would not wake Yami who had fallen asleep on the couch about half an hour ago.

Yugi opened the door to see honey colored eyes looking at him.

"Hey Yuge!"

"Hey Jou what are you doing here? I thought that you were going with your sister to the mall."

"Nope she and Mai went. They said it was a girl's day out or somethin'." Jou said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I stopped by to see if you and Yam's wanted to go to the arcade."

"I would like to, but…" He was cut off by Yami who walked into the kitchen.

"We would love to go." Yami smiled.

"You're not feeling well and you shouldn't be out in the cold air." Yugi said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I feel better now, besides I don't want to be cooped up in the house all day."

"Alright then let's go!" Jou said as he looked at the two.

Yugi only shook his head as he followed Yami and Jou out the door. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this and hoped he was wrong.

* * *

At the arcade Yugi and Jou were playing DDR while Yami sat at one of the booths watching his aibou beating the crap out of Jou. It was fun to just sit and watch his hikari play and have fun and besides he didn't feel like getting up anyway. Suddenly he felt someone come up behind his and the next thing he knew was someone gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello love."

Yami looked up and saw that it was his blue eyed CEO. "Hello Seto."

Seto sat across from Yami and looked at his crimson eyed beauty. He couldn't get enough of Yami's looks and loved the way he smiled at him. That loving smile was reserved only for him.

"What are you doing here I thought that you hated coming to the arcade?" Yami asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"I brought Mokuba he loves coming here every now and then." He nodded toward his brother who was standing watching Yugi and Jou.

Yami looked over and saw that Mokuba was now standing beside Yugi on the DDR machine. He laughed as he heard Jou say something about going to get something to eat. The only thing ever on his mind was food and dueling and in that order.

"So does the mutt know we are together?" Seto nodded toward Jou.

Yami shook his head. "No only Yugi and Mokuba know."

It was true he and Seto had been an item now for about three months and the only people to know that they were going out was Yugi and Mokuba and that was because the two had walked in on them while they were in a heated kiss of the couch at the Kaiba mansion.

It was a shock to say the least for the two, but came to accept in when they saw how much Seto and Yami cared for each other.

Yami was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw Jou coming over and sat beside of him.

"What are you doing here money bags?" Jou asked a little annoyed at the sight of the CEO.

"Is that any of your business mutt?" Seto said in his calm manner.

"Why you….listen here why don't you go work or something and leave us alone!" Jou spat out as he narrowed his honey eyes.

"Jou come on that is enough." Yami said as he looked at his friend.

"Come on Yam's you can't tell me you are friends with this jerk after what all he has done to us?" Jou said as he looked at Yami with confused eyes.

Before Yami could answer Yugi and Mokuba walked over smiling and joking about what had happened in school earlier in the week.

"Hey Yami!" Mokuba exclaimed as he waved.

"Hello Mokuba so who won you or Yugi?" Yami asked smiling at the younger Kaiba.

"Yugi, of course." Mokuba said as he smiled and patted Yugi on the back.

"Hello Kaiba." Yugi said as he looked at the CEO.

He knew that neither Jou nor any of his other friends knew that Yami and Seto were together and knew it wasn't his place to tell. That was up to Yami and he knew that it would not go over well especially with Jou.

"Hello Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Yuge, don't tell me that your okay with money bags being here too." Jou said as he looked at his friend.

"Jou you know that I have nothing against Kaiba." Yugi said as he shook his head.

"Well I do! So why don't you leave!" Jou said as he stood up and glared at the CEO.

Yami placed his head in his hand and shook his head. Jou could definitely be a real ass sometimes.

Seto stood as well and loomed over Jou. "I don't care what you say mutt. I was here to speak to Yami not you."

"Oh and what about? Ya want to challenge him again? Ya know you will always lose." Jou narrowed his eyes and gave Seto his most heated glare.

"Actually no and it is really none of your business, baka!" Seto said between gritted teeth. Yep he could really hate the mutt sometimes.

"Come on you two that is enough!" Yugi exclaimed as he looked from Seto to Jou.

"Well no one invited him and he's getting on my nerves!" Jou exclaimed as he pointed to Seto.

"The only person here who is annoying and getting on anyone's nerves is you!" Seto was losing what little patience he had.

"Why you…" Jou lunged toward Seto and grabbed him by the collar of his blue dress shirt.

"That is enough!"

Yami was now standing and pulling Jou off of Seto. He was pissed and a mad yami was not something to take lightly.

"I am so sick of hearing all the name calling and arguing!" Yami said as he looked at Jou.

"So now you're taking up for the bastard!" Jou turned on Yami and was now yelling at him.

"Come on Jou that is enough." Yugi pleaded as he looked at his friend.

"No! After all we have been through you are going to choose him over me!" Jou yelled at Yami.

"Jou I am not choosing anyone! I am just getting tired of all the bickering back and forth!" Yami yelled.

Yami could feel himself getting dizzier by the second and thought if he didn't sit down and fast he was going to black out.

"You know what I'm outta here!" Jou yelled as he turned and started to walk off.

"Wait Jou…" Yami started to say something when all of a sudden everything went black.

The last thing he heard was his aibou yelling his name.

Tbc….

* * *

Please review! Remember I am trying something new here! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yu Gi Oh or any other references!

Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Warnings: mpreg and cursing...I think that's it for now

* * *

Chapter Two

"Yami!" Yugi yelled as he rushed to Yami's side who was now laying face down on the floor.

Jou turned around and his heart clenched as he saw that Yami was lying on the floor and that Yugi was in a panic. Instead of walking out of the arcade he walked over and stood beside Yugi.

Yami the object of his affection was lying motionless on the floor. He had fallen for Yami during Battle City. Sure he liked Mai, and that is why he jumped in front of her when she was going to be hit with Ra's blast, but he never expected the Pharaoh to take the God's full blast for them. Right then at that moment he saw the Pharaoh for what he really was and fell hard for the former monarch, but he would never let that love show so he acted as though he was still in love with Mai.

He came to Yami after his defeat with Marik. He knew that Yami would defeat Marik even though he proved to be almost impossible to beat especially with his God Ra. The will to be there for Yami was what had brought him out of his comatose state.

Then Doma came and crushed Yami's spirit when they took Yugi away from him. He was so angry when he saw Yami acting so weak that he lost his temper and ended up punching Yami in the jaw. Did Yami deserve it? No, he didn't, but he hated to see the once proud strong Pharaoh berating himself just because of what Doma had done. They had tricked him into using the Seal of Orichalcos and that proved to be his downfall. Was he the evil Pharaoh that Dartz and is three cronies said he was. No, but the darkness in his heart was coming full circle without Yugi there to balance him.

He was drawn form his thoughts as Yugi stood up and looked at him. He looked down at Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort. He was about to lean over and pick Yami up when Kaiba kneeled down beside the fallen Pharaoh. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kaiba slowly turn Yami over.

"Come on we need to get him to a hospital." Seto said calmly as he looked at Yugi who nodded in agreement.

Jou watched as Kaiba picked Yami up bridal style and walked to the double doors that Mokuba and Yugi rushed holding it open for them. It was odd that all of a sudden Kaiba was showing concern and over Yami for that matter. He thought that they hated each other and were bitter rivals. He would ask Kaiba what was going when they arrived at the hospital. He had to know why Kaiba was all of a sudden so caring over his rival.

Seto carefully placed Yami in the back seat of his Mercedes and Mokuba climbed in the front seat. Yugi and Jou got in the back with Yami in between them. Yami's head rested on Yugi's shoulder as he remained unconscious and oblivious to anything around him.

Yugi looked over at Jou and noticed that he was looking at Yami and saw much more than concern in his honey eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his long time friend. Could it be that Jou was in love with Yami? Yugi's eyes went wide at the thought.

It made sense though, all the times that Jou needed help he had always asked Yami, and every time he was going to go out he would ask Yami if he wanted to go. So that is why he was so jealous of Kaiba. Because Yami always showed him more attention and that was before they got together. They always dueled and were always around each other and seemed to thrive off of the rivalry they had between them. Who knew it would become something else.

That had to be it Jou was in love with Yami. Why had he never said anything? Maybe he didn't know Yami was gay? Yugi looked Yami up and down. How could he not…look at the way Yami dressed? He looked like something out of a bondage magazine with all the leather, belts and buckles.

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi looked up at saw that Mokuba was turned around in the front seat looking at him and then noticed that Seto was looking at him from the rear view mirror and Jou was also looking at him.

"What?" Yugi shrugged noticing that every one was looking at him.

"I asked you about five times how Yami was doing." Mokuba said as he looked from Yugi to Yami.

"Oh…sorry…I was…trying to contact him through our mind link." Yugi lied as he looked at the concern on everyone's face in the car.

"Is he okay?" Jou asked concerned over Yami.

"I don't know, but I hope he is." Yugi said as he looked down at his dark and ran a hand through his ebony, crimson and golden hair.

"Well we're here." Seto said as he got out of the car and quickly opened the back door letting Yugi get out before he scooped Yami up into his arms and took off into the emergency room.

Yugi, Mokuba and Jou all followed as they saw Seto laying Yami on one of the stretchers that was immediately brought out. Yugi smirked he knew that what Seto wanted he got and if he or anybody he loved didn't get the attention they needed then somebody's job would be on the line.

"We will let you know what is going on. If you would just please stay in the waiting room down the hall." A young female nurse said as he pointed to where they were to go.

"You better make sure they take very good care of him or you will have to answer to me." Seto said through clenched teeth as he turned and headed down the hall followed by his brother.

Both Yugi and Jou looked at each other and then back at the nurse who gave them a small smile. "We will take good care of him. Don't worry."

They both smiled at her as they watched her walk through the double doors leading back to where they had taken Yami. Yugi turned and began walking down the hall to the waiting room. He noticed that Jou wasn't following so he turned and looked at his friend.

Jou was standing looking at the double doors. Yugi sighed as he walked up to his friend and grabbed his arm. "Come on we need to go to the waiting room."

Jou nodded as he continued looking at the door, but eventually did let Yugi lead him toward the waiting room. He wondered what had happened to Yami to cause him to pass out and couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible at what had occurred.

Once in the room Yugi noticed that Mokuba was sitting on one of the many couches in the room and Seto was pacing the floor. He had his hands in his black dress slacks and looking at the floor and never noticed them walk in.

Yugi went and sat down on the couch beside Mokuba and watched as Jou sat down on a couch opposite from them. Yugi wondered what would happen next. He knew that Jou couldn't stay silent for long and wondered when he would speak his mind to the unsuspecting CEO.

* * *

Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the almost blinding white walls and ceiling along with the smell of antiseptic. He heard someone talking so quietly that he couldn't make out what they were saying. He looked over and saw a lovely young woman with long shiny ebony hair. She wore a long white lab coat and looked to be going over some notes that were attached to her clipboard.

He looked around and saw that he was hooked up to many different machines and had something in his hand that was running some sort of liquid into it. He closed his eyes as he felt another wave of dizziness hit him. He exhaled trying to calm his body.

The doctor looked over and saw that he had his eyes squeezed shut and looked to be breathing rather hard. She walked away from the nurse she was speaking to and came to stand beside Yami's bed.

"Mr. Motou?" She asked as she looked at the monitors to make sure his vitals were alright.

"Yami"

"What?" She asked as she looked at the man on the bed.

"Call me Yami."

"Alright Yami, I am Dr. Hikaru." She smiled as she saw the man had opened one eye revealing exotic crimson.

"What was the last thing you remember before you blacked out?" She asked in a calm voice as she took her pin from her pocket and was about to write down his answer.

"I…remember that my friends and I were at the arcade and Jou and Seto got into an argument and I was trying to get them to stop before it got any more heated." Yami paused as he took a shaky breath.

"I got so dizzy that it seemed that the whole room was spinning. I was thinking that I should sit down when everything went black." Yami said as he closed his eyes.

"What is going on with me?" Yami asked a hint of worry laced his baritone voice.

"Honestly Yami I am not sure, but I will do everything that I can to help you." Dr. Hikaru said as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Thank you." Yami said as he began to drift off.

Dr. Hikaru looked at Yami and noticed that he was dangerously thin, pale and looked to be anemic. She needed to run more tests on him before she could be certain what was wrong, but had never seen this type of illness in a male before. At least, one who wasn't on some sort of illegal drug.

She referred to her clipboard before she walked out to see if some of the lab results had come back with anything.

* * *

In the waiting room Mokuba and Yugi were watching the news channel and not by choice either. They sat and watched what the reporters were covering on the new crisis that was happening half way around the world. War seemed to be the only thing on TV anymore.

"I'm going to go get a coffee." Seto said as he stopped pacing and walked out of the waiting room.

Jou looked up and thought that this would be the perfect time for him to go and see what the hell was up with Kaiba.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." Jou said as he waked out right behind Seto.

Yugi watched as his friend walked out of the room and down the hall. A part of him wanted to follow the two to see what Jou was going to do and how Seto was going to react. He decided against it though and leaned back further on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Yugi.

"I have no idea." Yugi answered as he shook his head.

Mokuba sat further back into the couch and looked up at the TV. They sat in silence as they waited for the doctor to walk in with the news on Yami's condition.

* * *

Jou walked into the cafeteria and saw that Seto was sitting far off in a corner by himself with his head in his hands. He slowly made his way over and sat across from Seto. He cleared his throat when Seto didn't seem to realize that he was there.

Seto looked up and Jou saw that his eyes were red as if he had been crying, but there were no traces of tears in his sapphire eyes. Seto then scooted back the chair and stood grabbing his coffee and walked away.

Jou grabbed his soda and followed Seto till they were both out in the empty hall.

"Kaiba what the hell is your problem?" Jou yelled at the CEO who stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Why are you acting like you care so much for Yami!" Jou stepped closer to Seto who still hadn't turned around.

"You two hate each other don't you! All you ever wanted from him was his title!" Jou yelled the anger starting to build up inside of him.

Seto turned around and Jou saw that there was sheer hatred in his eyes.

"It is none of your business mutt!" Seto yelled as he looked at Jou.

"Like hell it's not! Yami is one of my best friends!" Jou yelled.

"You know nothing! If Yami and you are such good friends, then how come you are in the dark about everything that is going on?" Seto yelled.

Jou stood dumbfounded at what Kaiba had just said. Yami was keeping something from him? He never thought that Yami would keep anything from him or any of them for that matter. Jou looked at Kaiba and gave him a glare that could almost rival his own and Yami's, almost.

"I don't have time for this mutt. I don't have time to waste my breath on someone like you." Seto said as he turned around and began to walk toward the emergency room.

Jou stood looking at Kaiba's retreating form wondering what it was that Yami was keeping from him. Well he would just have to ask Yami once he got out of the hospital.

Yami woke up and looked around the room once more. He hated hospitals and he didn't understand what had happened and how he ended up here in the first place. He kind of figured that Seto and Yugi brought him and wondered were they could be.

He looked up when he heard the door to his room open. He then saw Dr. Hikaru looking at her clipboard with her jaw clenched and narrowed eyes. He knew she was in deep thought and that worried him. So he decided to speak his worry.

"What is wrong with me?" Yami asked her as she looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Well Yami…this is hard to explain." She said as she grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it so she could sit beside Yami's bed.

Yami looked into her deep grey eyes and saw that she seemed confused as to what was going on and that did nothing to ease his mind. It was never good when a doctor was not sure of what was happening.

"Well Yami…you are six weeks pregnant." Dr. Hikaru said as she looked at Yami and saw that his eyes went wide.

"Wait…I am what?" He didn't believe he heard her right.

"You are pregnant." She repeated.

"How…can I be pregnant? Last time I checked I was a man." Yami said in disbelief.

"I am not really sure why you are pregnant. There haven't been too many males that have gotten pregnant unless, they have a uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries." She said as she looked at Yami who was now even paler and wondered if he was going to pass out again.

"Are you saying I am both male and female?" He looked at her wondering how he was going to tell Seto this.

"Possibly, you could have the internal structure of a female, but you externally look male and have male organs." She said and before Yami could say anything she spoke again.

"I would like to see you back here in another six weeks. You will be twelve weeks along then and we can do an ultrasound. Since I don't want you to be passed around to different doctors I will be your primary care giver." She smiled as she stood.

"Thank You." Yami said as he watched her smile and leave.

Now he had more than one problem on his mind not only was he a pregnant male, but how was he going to tell Seto that they had done what seemed to be impossible. He laid back and closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. He just hoped Seto would understand.

Tbc….

* * *

Hope you all liked chapter two!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Discliamer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references!

Thank you to every one who has reviewed!

**Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **Dark Goldenwolf Natasha**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Kawaii-Hime-Ceres**, **yamixkaiba**, **dragonlady222**, and **gbheart**!

Thank you all so much!

Warnings: mpreg, angst, but not too much I am letting my angst flow in my gift fic for starlight2005!

This is a gift fic for Buka2000 whose stories are absolutley wonderful if you haven't read them please do so!

Chapter Three

Yami opened his eyes when he heard the door to his room open and saw a young nurse with long chocolate hair that was tied back into a pony tail. She walked over and gave him a big smile.

"Hello Yami, how are you feeling?" She smiled as she took his hand.

"Well considering the news I guess okay." He offered her a small smile and he noticed her green eyes light up.

He watched as she walked over and placed the white latex gloves on her hands and grabbed a gauze and some bandaging tape. She was very pretty and had a beautiful tan that was almost as dark as his. He smiled and seemed to calm as he listened to her hum. The melody was beautiful and almost seemed sad.

He sat up and gazed at her and saw that she was staring out the window at the rain that was now coming down hard. He loved the sound of the rain and whatever it was that she was humming seemed to go with the mood that was set outside. He listened as she continued to hum and hated to interrupt her to ask what that enchanting yet haunting song was.

She walked over and continued to hum as she looked into Yami's crimson eyes. He met her deep emerald green eyes and never noticed as she pulled out the IV and placed the gauze over it. He seemed to come out of the trance when she had stopped humming. He looked at her as she gave him a soft smile.

"You are like a mythical siren the way you seemed to hold me in a trance as I listened to that beautiful tune." Yami said almost breathlessly as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"That was what I was trying to do. I am glad that it worked." She smiled.

"What was that song?"

"Oh…um…it's called Henry's Song and it is a Celtic tune that I had heard while I was on a tip to Ireland."

"It was very beautiful and haunting all at the same time." Yami said as he sat up a little straighter.

"I will burn you a copy and bring it to you when I see you again. I have it both in traditional Celtic and in a trance version." She smiled as she began taking some notes.

"By the way I will be your nurse for the remainder of your pregnancy. I'm Valerie." She extended her hand and offered it to Yami.

"It is nice to meet you." He said as he took her hand and gave a light shake.

"Well it seems that you are ready to go. I will go tell your friends that you will be out in a few moments." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Once Yami was left alone he leaned back against his pillow and looked out at the rain. How was he going to tell Seto? How would he react to the news? Maybe he could just hid it form them for now? But he would start showing here in a couple of weeks and everyone would notice. He could start wearing baggy clothes instead of his tight leather. Yeah like that wouldn't be noticeable.

One day you go from skin tight black leather to baggy jeans and a tee-shirt, no not obvious at all. Yami rolled his eyes at the thought as he stared out the window. Seto was the president and CEO of Kaiba Corp; he didn't have time for a child. He barely had time for his brother and a lover.

Yami sighed as he continued to stare out at the rain that was hitting the window. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. Should he keep the baby or get an abortion. No an abortion was out of the question, he couldn't take an innocent life just because he didn't no what else to do. No he would deal with it he best he could and hoped that Seto would accept his decision and if he didn't then Yami would raise the child alone.

Yami just hoped that it didn't come down to him being a single parent. Now all he had to do was get the nerve up to tell Seto. An unplanned pregnancy was never an easy thing and being a pregnant man was definitely not an easy thing. Well he would think about this later for now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Seto, Yugi, Jou and Mokuba sat in the waiting room and wondered how Yami was doing since no one seemed to come to them and tell them what was going on. Seto looked up when he noticed a chocolate haired nurse walk into the waiting room.

"Hello are you friends of Yami Motou?" She asked as she came to stand with her clip board at her side.

"Yes we are. Is he alright? When will we be able to see him?" Seto asked as he stood and towered over the young nurse.

"Yami is fine and he will be out momentarily, he just needs to get changed." She smiled as she looked at Yugi who came to stand beside Seto.

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked as he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Well…he suffered from exhaustion and…" She couldn't tell them that he was pregnant for that was up to him.

"…and?" Seto asked as he looked at her.

"Well he was a little dehydrated, but other than that he seems to be fine. Just make sure he gets his rest and doesn't do anything too strenuous." She smiled at the group.

She saw everyone nod as they understood what she was saying. She gave another smile before she walked out of the room and back towards Yami's.

She knocked on the door until she heard 'come in' to make sure it was safe and that she wouldn't catch Yami in the middle of dressing. She opened the door and saw Yami standing there in his all black leather. He turned to her and smiled glad that he was getting out of this place.

"Well Yami your friends are waiting for you." Valerie smiled as she looked into crimson eyes.

Yami looked down at the floor wondering what all has been told to them. As if to sense his anxiety Valerie spoke in a very calm soothing voice.

"They only think you came in because of exhaustion and dehydration, which is half the truth, but it is you that needs to tell them of your pregnancy."

"I know I just don't know how I will tell them…especially Seto." Yami said as he looked at the floor.

"You have to and soon for you will be starting to show in the next couple of weeks. I know it will be hard, but the longer you wait the harder it will be." She smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yami looked at her and gave as much of a smile as he could muster. Life was never easy and everything that could possibly happened to always be shoved his way. He knew he had to tell everyone, especially Seto. He had never been afraid of anything, but this was something that frightened him terribly.

"I will tell them, but it may not go over as well as you think." Yami said as he began to step out of the room.

Valerie frowned as she watched him place his hand on the door knob. "You never know it may go way better than you expect."

"I hope you are right." He said as he stepped out into the hall slowly closing the door behind him.

Everyone sat in the waiting room in silence as they waited for Yami to come in. They nurse had been in about fifteen minutes ago so Yami shouldn't be taking this long.

Seto looked up when he felt someone enter the room. The smile grew on his face as he looked at his love who was standing in the doorway looking at three who sat in the room.

"Yami, oh gods we were so worried about you! Are you okay?" Yugi said as he walked up and gave Yami a hug.

"Yes aibou I am fine." Yami smiled down at his hikari.

"Yam's man you need to take better care of yourself." Jou said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I will…now…I just never knew how bad it had gotten." Yami frowned as he looked away from Jou and toward a very concerned looking CEO.

"Yami, why did you not tell us you weren't getting enough rest? I know I am not one to talk, but I have never been in the hospital due to it." Seto said as he walked closer to his love and placed an arm around his shoulders to lead him out of the hospital.

"I don't know maybe because I didn't really know myself. I mean I have never slept much. But I never thought it would lead to this." Yami said as he looked up into sapphire eyes.

Seto gave a small smile as he looked down at his love. "Well then I better make sure you get all the rest you need."

Yami blushed a little at Seto's words. He knew Seto meant what he said and knew that arguing never got him anywhere because Seto was so damn hard headed.

Seto took let his arm drop back to his side as he walked beside of Yami out of the hospital and toward the car. Mokuba now climbed in the back with Yugi and Jou while Yami sat in the passenger seat. None of them really talked and the tension in the car was unbearable.

Yami wondered why everything seemed so tense as he flipped through the radio stations trying to find something suitable to listen to. No one said anything not Yugi, Jou or Mokuba. Yami looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Yugi was looking out the window; Mokuba looked as though he had fallen asleep and Jou was also looking out the window.

He knew Jou and Seto never got along, but wondered why Yugi wasn't saying anything. Maybe he was over reacting to everything. Damn hormones. He looked back at the road and saw that it had started to rain harder now.

Seto pulled up the game shop and looked at me and gave me a small smile. Yugi was the first to break the silence as he opened the car door.

"Thanks for giving us a ride home Seto." Yugi smiled as he closed the door.

Jou also got out of the car and walked with into the game shop. He didn't want to stay another second with Kaiba and then looked back and wondered why Yami wasn't coming.

Yami looked at Seto and placed his hand on top of Seto's which was resting on the gear shift. He looked up into sapphire eyes and gave a loving smile.

"Well…I guess I should get going. I will see you tomorrow." Yami said as he leaned over to give Seto a kiss on the lips.

"Just please get some rest and if you need anything call me and I will come over regardless of anything that may be going on."

Yami looked wide eyed at Seto. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seto would leave work and drop everything for him.

"I am the president you know and can leave when ever I want." Seto smirked as he caught the look Yami was giving him.

"I know and if I don't feel well you will be the first person I call." Yami said as he squeezed Seto's hand.

"Good night love."

"Good night Yami."

With that Yami got out of the car and ran to the game shop door so he wouldn't get too wet. He quickly went inside and shut the door as he turned and watched Seto drive away.

He wanted to tell him then, but was scared of the reaction he may have gotten. All he wanted to do was go lie down and try to get some sleep. It had been a long and tiresome day and he was actually too exhausted emotionally to stay up any longer.

He walked into the living room and saw Yugi and Jou sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked over and stood behind the couch as he looked at his aibou.

"Yugi I think I am going to bed. If you need anything come and wake me." Yami said as he leaned over and gave Yugi a kiss on top of his head.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning." Yugi smiled as he turned around and gave Yami a reassuring smile.

"Good night Jou." Yami said as he smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Night Yam's." Jou gave a small wave as he watched Yami walk up the stairs.

Jou looked over at Yugi and waited to here Yami's door shut before he spoke.

"So Yuge what is goin' on between Yami and Seto?"

Yugi turned his head so fast it was a wonder he didn't get wiplash. "What do you mean?"

Jou ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. "I mean, why is Kaiba acting so nice toward Yami? What's goin' on between the two?"

"I've never noticed anything different; they always have been civil toward each other." Yugi shrugged.

"Well it seems more than that to me. When I walked in to get a soda I ran into Kaiba and he had been cryin'."

"What? Seto was crying?" Yugi said as he looked at Jou with a surprised look.

Jou nodded as he looked at his friend. "So you haven't noticed anything different with Yami and Kaiba lately?"

"No, they seem the same to me." Yugi hated lying to his friend, but it really wasn't his place to tell Jou the news.

"Well it's getting late so I think I am going to go to bed." Yugi said as he stood.

"You can sleep in my room if you want." Yugi offered.

"Nah I will jus' sleep here on the couch." Jou looked up and smiled.

"All right, see ya tomorrow."

"Night Yuge." Jou said as he watched Yugi head upstairs.

He lay back on the couch and flipped through the channels trying to find anything on of interest as thoughts raced through his mind. Kaiba was crying in the hospital he was sure of it and it was over Yami. Where they together or did Kaiba just have a crush on Yami?

He ran a hand through his hair again as he sat up and placed his elbows on his knees. He had to tell Yami of his feelings or they were going to eat him up. Every time he saw Yami his heart seemed to flutter in his chest. He knew he was in love with him and had to know if the other felt the same.

He slowly stood and started toward the stairs. He had to tell Yami of his feelings and it had to be tonight. He knew that Yami had to have some sort of feelings for him after all they had been through. He just hoped that it wasn't on the friend level.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he placed a hand on the doorknob to Yami's room and let out a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothin'." He sighed as he slowly opened the door.

Tbc…..

Please review! I know, I know another evil cliffie...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references!

Thank you so much for reviewing: **Buka2000**, **starlight2005, Toxic Hathor, Kawaii-Hime-Ceres, dragonlady222, Senko Yamiko, yamixkaiba, shining-tears, RiYuYami, and Blue September. **

If I have forgotten anybody I am so very sorry.

Okay I am moving and today will be the last day that I am able to update, read or review any stories. I am very sorry, but my job is sending me elsewhere. I will be able to get back on the internet in about 2 weeks. I hope to have at least 2 chapters up when I am able to get back on for I am taking my laptop with me so I can type more chapters. Sorry if there are errors I was in a hurry to get this posted before I left.

/4/

Chapter Four

Jou opened the door to Yami's room and stepped into the dark room quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked toward Yami's bed and saw that he was asleep with his hands on his bare stomach and his head turned to the side. His beautiful crimson eyes were closed and the only sound in the room was that of Yami's slow breaths.

The way the pale moon radiated off of his skin made him look as though he was some ethereal being to beautiful for this earth. His blonde bangs framed his well chiseled face and he then ran his gaze over the rest of Yami's body noticing that he was wearing a pair of deep burgundy pajama pants.

He stepped closer and reached out and touched the burgundy material and found that it was not just any material, but a soft, smooth silk. He knew Yami had exquisite taste in clothes, but never knew he also was the same about his night wear.

He looked upon the body of his earth bound god and let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. By the gods he was gorgeous and he wanted him all for himself.

Jou very slowly sat down on the edge of Yami's bed and ran a hand gently through his spiky tri colored hair. It felt so soft, nothing like you would imagine if you saw it. He noticed that his eyes were lined with the familiar black kohl that he normally wore and wondered how he could manage to pull off such a look.

Not to many other men could line their eyes and get away with it, but he guessed it was because he was once an Egyptian Pharaoh and that look just seemed to fit him perfectly. Of course not too many people would have questioned him then or now.

Jou leaned down and placed his lips to Yami's and wondered what it would be like to kiss the former monarch. His breath hitched in his throat as Yami let out a moan and turned his head so it was facing toward the ceiling now. Jou sighed in relief as he removed the hand from his heart. What if Yami awoke and found him leaning over him with his lips so close to his.

He sighed as he slowly stood and then cursed at himself for being such a coward. He did want to tell Yami how he felt, but he was beginning to re-think the way he was going about it. Sneaking into Yami's room in the middle of the night and drooling over him while he was asleep seemed to make him out to be some sort of sick minded stocker.

He started to the door and opened it when he heard rustling behind him and a soft moan. He turned around and found that Yami was sitting up in bed and tired crimson eyes that had some deep purple specks in them looking at him with curiosity.

"Jou what are you doing in my room?" Yami asked groggily as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh…umm…I came to check on ya to make sure everythin' was okay." Jou said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yami gave a soft smile and Jou felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest.

"I feel fine thank you for your concern." Yami said as he placed a few of his blonde bangs behind his ear.

"Good, well I'm goin' to sleep now. I will see ya tomorrow mornin'." Jou said as he walked out of the door.

Before he closed it he heard Yami. "Good night, Jou."

He turned and gave a small smile. "Good night, Yam's"

Jou saw Yami lie back down and pull the covers up to his chin and slowly close his eyes. He shut the door as quietly as he could. As he walked down the stairs he mentally berated himself at how pathetic he was. He would tell Yami how he felt and the sooner the better. He just hoped he didn't chicken out again.

/4/

Then next morning Yugi was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Yami walked in and sat at the table. He turned around and saw that his dark looked more tired this morning than he did last night when he went to bed.

"Morning, would you like some pancakes?" Yugi asked as he gave Yami a smile.

"Sure, I am rather hungry this morning." Yami said as he looked at his hikari who had turned back and began to flip the pancakes to they wouldn't burn.

Yami looked up when he heard someone else enter the kitchen. "Good morning Jou."

"Hey, I smell food." Jou said as he smiled and sat at the table.

"Yep, Yugi is making pancakes." Yami gave a smile as he couldn't wait for his hikari to be done.

"Do you want some Jou?" Yugi asked as he placed three pancakes on a plate and sat them in front of Yami.

"Yuge, do ya need to ask?" Jou gave a big smile that caused both Yami and Yugi to laugh.

"Nope, I don't even know why I asked." Yugi shrugged as he poured more batter into the pan.

After about twenty minutes Yami and Yugi had finished their three pancakes, while Jou finished his ten. Both Yami and Yugi stared at their bottomless pit friend with wide eyes.

"Jou I can't believe of all the food you eat and never gain any weight." Yami said as he shook his head.

"I'm a growin' boy Yam's. I need to get all the food I can." Jou smiled as he looked at his friend who just shook his head once more at Jou's answer.

Just then the phone rang and Yugi jumped up to get it hoping it was his grandpa. He was never home any more and seemed to spend all of his time in Egypt with Professor Hawkins. Of course he did always send packages to Yugi and Yami of some of the many treasures that he did find.

"Hello, Motou residents." Yugi answered as politely as he could.

Both Jou and Yami looked at Yugi wondering who it was on the phone. He gave no indication as to who it was for the only thing he did was tell the person to hang on a second.

Yugi turned and gave Yami a smile. "It's for you."

Yami stood and took the phone from Yugi and walked into the living room to get some privacy.

"Hello"

"Hello love I was calling to see how you were feeling today?"

Yami sighed as he listened to the worry in his loves voice. "I am feeling a lot better today."

"That's good. I was really worried about you last night."

Yami listened to the concern in Seto's voice and he wondered if he should tell his boyfriend of the news that he had found out less than twenty four hours ago. He was worried of how Seto would react, but knew he had to tell him, since it was his child as well.

Of course he wouldn't tell him over the phone, it was the cowards' way out and he didn't think he could tell him at that moment anyway. That wasn't a very good phone conversation anyway. So he closed his eyes as he said his next sentence.

"Seto, love, will come over tonight? I have something very important to tell you." Yami said as he leaned back into the couch.

There was a long pause on the other end and Yami wondered if Seto had hung up on him. Maybe that wasn't the best way to word it? Yami mentally smacked himself for that one. Then to his relief Seto spoke.

"Why don't you tell me now?" Seto asked as he wondered what it was Yami had going through his mind.

Yami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Because I would rather tell you in person and no this isn't some I want to break up with you shit."

Seto let out a breath of relief as he heard that last part. He had finally fallen in love and didn't want his life to be shattered by the only other person, aside from Mokuba, that he had given his heart to.

"Alright I will see you later tonight around six." Seto said.

"Great, I will see you then." Yami said as fear finally hit him.

He was going to tell Seto the news and hoped that he would take it well. He knew that this was going to be a life changing experience, but he didn't know how much of a change it would be.

They both said their goodbyes and Yami walked back into the kitchen to put the phone back, but as soon as he stood he felt the sick feeling coming back. He placed a hand to his stomach and stopped in the entry way. Both Yugi and Jou looked at him wondering what was going on.

All of a sudden Yami got pale and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Before either one of them could get to Yami he dropped the phone and placed a hand over his mouth and went running out the door. For he knew he could not make it to the bathroom in time so outdoors was the next best thing.

As soon as he stepped out the door he was on his knees releasing everthing in his stomach. Yugi and Jou were standing behind him as they looked at each other with worried eyes. Yugi went and kneeled beside Yami and pulled his bangs back so they wouldn't get anything on them.

"Jou go get a cold wash cloth and bring it to me." Yugi said as he turned and looked at his friend who could only stand and watch the sight before him.

Jou turned and made his way back into the house and upstairs and into the bathroom to get a wash cloth. As he ran it under the cold water the only thing he could think about was Yami and wondered what was happening to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on and Yami knew more than he was telling anyone.

He rang the wash cloth out and walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs. When he stepped outside he saw that Yami was now sitting up and Yugi was letting him lean against him. Yami looked up and gave a small smile to Jou as he handed Yugi the wash cloth.

"Thanks Jou." Yugi smiled as he took it and placed it on the back of Yami's neck and then ran it up his cheek to his forehead.

Yami closed his eyes as his hikari did this and let out a sigh. Dr. Hikaru told him that the morning sickness should be over soon, but he still had a while to go before he would be rid of it and may only get sick a few times for the duration of the pregnancy. He wished that it would be over with soon and he didn't have to empty his stomach almost every time he ate.

Yugi and Jou both looked at each other as Yami let out another sigh. Yugi looked back at Yami and began to rub his shoulders as he looked at the pain in his darks face. He knew something was wrong and Yami wasn't telling him. Of course Yami never told him when anything was wrong, for he didn't want to worry him. He just hoped Yami could handle whatever it was that was bothering him in such a way.

Yami opened crimson eyes and stared up at the two and then offered a small smile as he stood up. He knew that they could sense something was wrong just by the way they looked at him. He just couldn't bring himself to tell them what was really wrong. So he let them continue to think that he was just sick and not pregnant. He knew he would eventually have to tell them, but he wanted to tell Seto first, since it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you, both of you." Yami said as he gave a nod and brushed the dirt off his knees.

"Are you sure you are okay Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked into pained crimson eyes.

"Yes aibou I am fine. I think I am going to go take a shower." Yami walked past them and into the house.

Once they were both sure that Yami was upstairs they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'm really worried about him. He seems totally out of it." Yugi said as he looked at Jou with worried amethyst eyes.

"I know. I wonda what could be wrong with him. He isn't actin like the Yam's I know." Jou said as he looked at his friend.

Yugi just shook his head as he looked into worried honey eyes. "I don't know."

"Well we need to find out what's goin on with him." Jou said as he looked down at Yugi.

"Yeah, but it may not be that simple. Yami is not one to let his guard down and just talk about what is going on."

Both of them walked into the house and sat on the couch waiting for Yami to get done with his shower so they could ask him what was going on.

/4/

Yami stood letting the warm water flow down his back as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He was getting tired even though he had just woken up not too long ago. This whole pregnancy shit was getting on his nerves. He couldn't stop throwing up and soon his leather outfits wouldn't fit. That pissed him off more than anything.

He let out another sigh as ran both hands through his now wet shoulder length hair. Seto loved it when he would get in the shower and his hair would no longer be in its gravity defying spikes, but long and straight. Seto once told him that he needed to put gel in it to keep it like that for a day.

Yami smiled as he thought of Seto and how much he acted like a normal human being when he was around. He still had his company to think about, but when they were together he made it seem that Yami was the only thing his world revolved around.

He just hoped that after he told Seto that he was pregnant that it would still be that way. Knowing Seto he will want to use his technology to find out why and how he had gotten pregnant. He couldn't imagine telling Seto that he had both male and female organs. Well at least female on the internal. This could prove to be a very uncomfortable.

Once Yami was out of the shower he walked downstairs and looked at his two friends on the couch. He wondered how they would take the news. Yugi would probably accept it, but it would probably freak Jou out. Hell it freaked him out.

Jou turned around and gave Yami a little smile. "Hey bud how ya fellin?"

"Better now that I have had a shower." Yami smiled as he flopped down on the chair.

"That's good." Yugi said as he looked at his dark with a big smile.

"Well I think that it's my turn to take a shower. I'll be back down in a few." Yugi said smiling as he got up and walked toward the stairs leaving Jou and Yami together.

Jou looked at Yami who was leaning back in the recliner with his hands on his stomach and wondered if he was feeling any better. He seemed to look it. So he decided that now would be a good time to tell him how he felt.

He scooted closer toward the end of the couch near Yami and looked into deep crimson eyes. Yami arched an eyebrow as he looked at his friend and wondered what was going on. Jou saw this and looked down at the floor. He felt intimidated by the Pharaoh and wondered how he would take the confession.

Jou cleared his throat as he continued to look at the floor. "Yami I need to tell ya somethin."

Yami looked at his friend and wondered why he was acting so weird. "Well…what is it?"

Jou still didn't look up at Yami as he began to rub his hands together as a nervous habit. He couldn't chicken out again. He needed for Yami to know how he felt.

"Well…this isn't easy for me to jus' come out and say." Jou still looked at the floor instead of at Yami.

"Jou you know you can tell me anything." Yami gave a smile as he looked at his friend who still was not looking at him.

Jou looked up into crimson eyes and saw that Yami had leaned forward and had his elbows resting on his knees looking intently at him. He loved Yami, so why was it so hard to say? Why could he not just come out and say that he had loved him ever since Duelist Kingdom. At first he thought he loved Yugi, but then found out that he had been in love with Yami the whole time.

"Jou…please tell me what is bothering you. I can sense it and it is very unsettling." Yami said as he placed a hand on Jou's knee.

"Y-Yami…I-I…" Jou couldn't say it as he continued to stare into crimson eyes.

Well if he couldn't say it then maybe other actions would prove more effective for him. So he did the unexpected.

"Jou…" Yami was cut off as Jou grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss.

Jou was in heaven as he tasted Yami and found that he tasted like cinnamon and other spices. He closed his eyes as he placed his hand behind Yami's neck and pulled him closer.

Yami on the other hand was so shocked by Jou's action that he didn't even know what to do. He stared wide eyed at Jou who continued to ravish his mouth.

Jou pulled back and looked at Yami with lust filled honey eyes. While Yami just stared back with wide crimson orbs. Then before Yami could say anything or move Jou was back on top of him kissing him and running his hands through Yami's tri colored hair.

The only thing that ran through Yami's mind was what Seto would do if he ever found out, but he knew one thing Jou would be in deep shit.

Tbc…

/4/

Please review and tell me what ya think. Again sorry if there are any errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody I am officially back and I hope that I didn't lose any of my favorite reviewers!

Yes the move went fine...I guess and it took me a lot longer to get this chapter up because of writers block. If any of you have any ideas please let me know! They are welcomed and appreciated. Now Yami if you would.

YamiVal does not own Yugioh or any of the characters if she did...Ra help us!

Thanks a lot...Okay on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Five 

Jou pressed Yami further down onto the couch and was now practically lying on top of the former monarch. He knew what he was doing, but his lust was overriding his better judgment at the moment. He wanted the Pharaoh to be all his and he could hear Yami moan underneath him. He started to undo Yami's belt when he felt a hard shove. He looked down and saw Yami staring at him with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Jou what the fuck are you doing!" Yami exclaimed as he continued to press on Jou's chest.

"Yam's I love you and I know you must have some feelins' for me after all we have been through these past few years." Jou said as he looked at Yami.

Yami looked at his friend wondering if he had gone completely insane. He shook his head hoping this was all just a bad dream and none of this was really happening.

"Come on Yam's you must have some feelings for me." Jou said as he placed his hands on top of Yami's.

Yami looked deeply into honey eyes. "Jou I like you as a friend and nothing more."

Jou's eyes went wide as he felt as thought a knife was just ran through his heart and twisted. So Yami didn't have the same feelings for him and that hurt worse than anything he could have ever imagined.

"Yam's you can't mean that?" Jou breathed out.

Yami only nodded as he looked at his friend. "Jou my heart belongs to another and has for a long time now. Please understand I still want us to be friends, but I cannot love you in that way."

Jou sat up straighter and placed his head in his hands. He thought he was going to die right there. The man he loved for so long didn't return his love. Why did life have to be so cruel and why to him.

"Jou please don't do this to your self. I am sorry, but I cannot be with you." Yami placed his hand on Jou's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

Jou looked over at Yami and shook his head. "No, you have to love me. I know you do. How can you not see that?"

Yami furrowed his eyebrows and he actually felt sorry for his friend. "Jou I do not love you in that way."

Jou stood up and started to walk out of the room. He stopped and turned to Yami and saw him still sitting on the couch looking as though he was sorry for him.

Jou suddenly lunged toward Yami and knocked him back. He grabbed Yami's arms and pulled them above his head. He gripped the Pharaohs wrists and held them with one hand. He began to fumble with Yami's belts and finally got them undone and started unzipping his pants.

"Jou stop! Please stop! You're going to hurt the…" Yami was cut off when Jou harshly placed his lips over top of Yami's and shoved his tongue into the Pharaoh's mouth.

Yami gagged as he tried to gasp for breath. He moved harshly trying to get Jou off of him, but Jou was much bigger than him and stronger. He kicked his legs, but found it was no use. He was not going to be able to get Jou off of him.

Jou finally pulled away from Yami's mouth to breath. Yami gasped for air and turned his head away from Jou. Jou continued to grope Yami while he too was gasping for breath.

"Jou you must stop this! This is not like you! Please if I mean anything to you stop!" Yami gasped as Jou continued his assault on him.

Jou did not listen as his lust filled mind never seemed to register what Yami had just said to him. All Yami could do was close his eyes and hope that Yugi came down and quick.

* * *

Seto sat and stared at the screen on his lap top, not really doing anything but zoning out. Work was definitely getting to him today and he couldn't even concentrate on the reports he was supposedly working on. He asked not to be disturbed so he could try and get them finished, but the furthest he got was the KC logo on the top of the page and the date. He had too much on his mind to try and do the reports right now, like what Yami had to talk to him about. It must be important since he would not mention anything over the phone. 

He sat back in his leather business chair and looked at his watch and saw that it was already five o'clock and decided that he would go ahead and leave work since he really didn't have anything going on at the moment or rather couldn't do anything at the moment. He shut down his laptop and placed it in his briefcase, stood and walked out the door. He looked at his secretary and gave her a slight nod as he made his way to the elevator.

He couldn't wait to see Yami and couldn't help but wondered what was so important that his love couldn't tell him over the phone. He pressed the button that led to the lobby and it seemed to take forever for him to reach his destination of course watching as each floor registered on the top didn't help speed the process up any. Finally he got out of the elevator and walked out of Kaiba Corp and toward his red GTO.

He got in his newest toy and started the car revving up the engine since he could and he also loved the sound. He turned on the radio as loud as it would go and peeled out of the parking lot.

He seemed to hit every red light in town and cussed at every one of them. It always happened. When he was in a hurry he seemed to hit every red light. Usually he would run them, but Yami had gotten on to him about getting into an accident. It was ironic that sometimes he wouldn't even listen to Mokuba, but if Yami said something he would change the habit in an instant. As Mokuba would say he was whipped.

Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled up the game shop and got out of his car. He sauntered up and gave a loud knock. When nobody answered he knocked again hoping that someone would hear him.

"Hello! Yami! Yugi!" He yelled as he knocked harder.

When no one came to the door he decided to check and see if it was locked. He turned the knob and to his luck it was open. He walked in and yelled one more time. "Yami are you home!"

* * *

Yami's eyes snapped open as he heard Seto's voice. He knew that if he saw Jou on top of him he would be hurt, pissed or both. 

"Jou…come on get the fuck off of me." Yami hissed as he continued to watch the door.

Jou just continued his assault on the former monarch never hearing him or choosing to ignore him.

"Jou…please…let me go. Seto is here and he will kill you, me or both if he finds us like this" Yami hissed as he closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open as he heard Seto yell for him again. This was not going to be good and Jou showed no sign of getting off of him anytime soon.

He tried his hardest to push Jou off of him, but he was too weak from being sick because of the pregnancy and Jou was a little bigger than him. He looked at the entryway of the living room hoping that Seto would not come in before he could get Jou off of him.

Seto walked through the kitchen and then into the living room and stopped short of the scene before him. His eyes went wide as he saw Yami lying beneath the mutt. He could feel the rage start to build as he walked closer to the two on the couch. He knew that most of it was directed toward Jou, but how much of it was directed toward Yami.

He suddenly grabbed Jou by the shoulders and pulled him off of Yami and sent him crashing into the coffee table, breaking it instantly. Yami's eyes went wide as he saw a very pissed CEO before him. Seto got on top of Jou and placed his hands around the blondes' neck and began to squeeze.

Yami got up off the couch and grabbed Seto by the arm and pulled. "Seto please stop this! I can not let you hurt him!"

Seto continued his assault on Jou not paying any attention to Yami. He squeezed harder while Jou struggled to release himself from Seto's grip. He dug his nails into Seto's hand and actually started to draw blood. Seto still did not let up on his grip as Jou started to turn a shade of purple.

"Seto stop you are killing him!" Yami screamed as he looked at Jou and then at Seto.

Yugi heard all the screaming and came downstairs as fast as he could and saw Seto on top of Jou strangling him and Yami trying to pry him off. He ran over and got on Seto's other arm trying to pull him from his friend.

"Seto what's gotten into you! Please stop this!" Yugi cried as he tried his best to get Seto to let go.

Yami then decided he would try something drastic since Seto was not listening to a word he said. He hated to do this but Seto was not releasing Jou and Yami was afraid that he would kill him. The next thing he knew he pulled back and punched Seto square in the jaw.

Seto's eyes went wide as he released Jou and turned to see Yami sitting back against the couch looking at Seto with sad eyes. Yami knew then and there that he had made a huge mistake.

Yugi didn't let go of Seto's arm as a look of shock graced his features. He looked at Yami, never imagining that he would hit Seto especially with such force. He then looked at Seto and saw that he was glaring at Yami in such a way that would make you think they were mortal enemies. He quickly let go of Seto's arm and wondered what was going to happen next.

"What the fuck are you doing Yami!" Seto yelled as he grabbed hold of Yami's shirt.

Yami's crimson eyes went from sad to wide and then narrowed as he looked straight into Seto's flaming sapphire eyes. "I could not let you hurt Jounouchi."

Seto's eyes went wide as he looked at his boyfriend. "W-What?"

"I can not have you hurting one of my friends. I know this looks bad, but Jou would never have done anything to me." Yami whispered as he grabbed Seto's hand that was holding him.

"Well it didn't look like that to me!" Seto yelled as he stood up dragging Yami with him.

Yugi stopped watching the scene between Yami and Seto and went to help Jou who was gasping for air and choking on the floor. Yugi placed his hands on his shoulders and helped him sit up. Yugi then looked up and saw that Seto was getting angrier by the second and for once in his life he was scared of the CEO.

"Seto...let go you are hurting me." Yami said as he dug his nails into Seto's hand.

"Yami what the fuck is your problem! Do you like having other men touch you!" Seto yelled as he pulled Yami closer to him and was within inches of his face.

"No, but you don't need to come in here and try to kill someone!" Yami fumed as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Yami, you know what never mind. I see how much you really care for me." Seto growled as he let go of Yami's shirt.

"Seto, listen…I do care for you, but…" Yami was cut off by Seto placing his hand up to stop the conversation

Seto ran a hand through his hair and decided that he better leave before he did something he would regret. He was hurt and angry and those two emotions never mixed well. He tuned and began to walk out of the room.

"Seto…please…" Yami couldn't finish his sentence for a sharp pain ran through his side.

"I will talk to you later Yami…I can't right now. I just need to be alone for a while." Seto said as he walked out the door.

Yami sat down on the floor and held onto his side as he watched his boyfriend walk out the door. He couldn't believe this was happening. Seto had just walked out on him and he wondered if anything would ever be the same again.

Yugi looked up and saw that Yami was holding his side and sitting on the floor looking at the door. He then looked at Jou confused about what was going on.

"Jou what happened? What made Seto so mad?" Yugi asked as he looked at Yami who now was lying on the floor a light sob could be heard every now and then.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jou said as he stood.

"Jou come on we are friends! What happened to make Seto so pissed at you!" Yugi stood and looked at his friend.

"Yuge, drop it!" Jou looked away from Yugi and started to walk out of the room when a voice stopped him.

"Tell him Jou. Tell him why Seto had you on the ground choking the life out of you. If you don't then I will." Yami said as he sat up and looked at Jou with tear filled eyes.

Jou looked down at his feet and then mumbled something that was incoherent to both Yugi and Yami.

"What?" Yugi asked as he got closer to his friend.

"I was on top of Yami when Seto walked in." Jou whispered still not looking at either of them.

"You were what! Why!" Yugi said as he looked at his friend with wide shocked eyes.

"So the other that you loved was him, wasn't it Yam's?" Jou asked as he ignored Yugi's question and finally turned to look at the former monarch who was still on the floor.

"Yes, we have been going out for three months now." Yami said as he looked up at his friend.

Jou looked at Yami with disbelief in his eyes. "Why did you never tell me? I bet Yugi knew."

"Yes, Yugi knew and the reason I never told you was because I knew how much you hated Seto. Even after he tried to help save you from Doma and also tried to save both of us at the dock in Battle City, you still hated him." Yami said as he looked at his friend who had turned away from him.

"Yuge, you knew as well." Jou stated as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah I knew and it wasn't like I didn't want to tell you, but it was Yami's decision and he knew how you would react to the news." Yugi said as he looked into sad honey eyes.

Yami sat looking at Jou and Yugi the pain in his side increasing with every passing second. He knew that getting this upset was not good for the baby, but how could he not be upset over what was going on between him and Seto. He wondered if the baby would ever grow up to know his father or if he was going to be a single parent. More tears started to form in his eyes and he cussed himself for being so damn emotional.

He slowly stood with the help of the couch and walked up to stand beside Yugi who was still looking at Jou waiting for any kind of reaction. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and looked down at him. He knew it was hard to keep things from your best friend, but also knew that it was he that should have told Jou not Yugi.

"Well…I should be going. I will see you tomorrow Yuge." Jou said as he turned around and walked out of the living room.

Yugi turned to Yami and looked up into sad and pain filled crimson eyes. "Yami are you alright?"

"No…no aibou I am not." Yami said as he turned and walked up the stairs leaving Yugi to stare after him.

* * *

Jou walked out of the game shop and down the street thinking of what all went on tonight. He couldn't get over how wonderful Yami's body felt under his and the exotic taste of Yami's mouth. He never imagined how much excitement his body had felt when he felt the Pharaoh's body wiggle beneath him. 

He stopped and looked up at the moon that was now rising in the night sky. He knew that Yami was hurt, but what made him happy was that Kaiba was hurt. He had never seen the CEO so hurt and angry in his life and most of if was directed toward him, but a portion of it was directed at Yami as well. He saw tears in Kaiba's eyes as he walked out of the game shop and all he could do was smile to himself.

He would be there for Yami to help him pick up the pieces if he and Kaiba broke up and maybe he and Yami could finally be together. He smiled as he continued on his walk home.

* * *

Seto pulled up the mansion and slowly got out of his car and made his way up to the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and held it there for a good minute before he opened the door and walked in. When he opened it he found that the lights were off in the entry way and wondered if he could sneak in without running into Mokuba. 

"Hey Seto! Wow, your home early!" Mokuba said as he ran down the stairs smiling at his brother.

No such luck. Seto sighed and looked down at his brother unable to say anything at the moment. He was too hurt and angry to say anything to his brother right now and was afraid that he would only yell at Mokuba even though he had nothing to do with what was going on.

Mokuba's smile slowly faded as he looked closer at his brothers' face. Seto had been crying, but tried his best to hide it. He watched as Seto looked away form him and walked past and up the stairs not even saying one word to him. Something had happened and he was going to find out what or who it was that caused his brother to be so miserable.

The only person he could think of that would cause Seto this much pain was Yami. He looked upstairs one more time and then decided to go and have a long talk with the former monarch. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door, but not before he left a note telling Seto where he was going.

As Mokuba made his way down the darkened street and looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were rolling in threatening rain so he continued to walk faster toward his destination. As he went on his way he wondered what Yami could have done to hurt Seto so bad.

Those two always made each other happy and Yami was the one who had gotten Seto smiling after years of not doing so. Sure it started out with a smirk, but soon Yami had Seto laughing, joking and having fun for the first time in years and he would be damned if Yami was going to ruin such a good thing.

Tbc…

* * *

There ya go like it? hate it? Again sorry if it is kinda lame like I said bad writers block! 

Suggestions are welcomed! And credit will be given!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about such the long wait, but I am having not only writers block but also have to deal with work, college, and family issues. I hate to keep you all waiting and I don't know when it will get better, but I hope soon.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I am glad so many of you like the story! I would especially like to thank the two people who helped me with these two chapters.

So thank you very much **Buka2000** and **Toxic Hathor**! Without you two I would have never been able to write these two chapters! Thank you for your input and ideas! You two are great!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other references!

* * *

Chapter Six

Mokuba walked up to the house conjoined to the Kame Game Shop and pounded on the door as loud as he could. He was beyond pissed and he would make sure that Yami knew that. He pounded harder and kept pounding until Yugi finally came to the door with a broom in his hands.

"Mokuba what are you doing here?" Yugi said as he opened the door to let the younger Kaiba in.

"Where's Yami?" Mokuba asked as he walked past Yugi.

"Mokuba I don't think now is a good time to speak with him. He really isn't feeling good." Yugi said not offering any information to Mokuba.

"I think this is a very good time to speak with him even if he doesn't feel good. Now where is he?" Mokuba looked at Yugi with narrowed grey eyes.

Yugi could see that Mokuba was very pissed off and he acted just like his brother when he got that way. It was definitely not a good thing when Mokuba was pissed.

"Mokuba…" Yugi was cut off when Mokuba got in his face.

"Listen I want to speak with Yami! Seto is very upset and Yami is the only one that would have caused that kind of reaction! Now, for the last time where is he?" Mokuba hissed as he looked into amethyst eyes.

Yugi bit his bottom lip as he looked at Mokuba knowing full well what Yami was in for. "He is upstairs in his room."

Mokuba nodded and took off walking or rather stomping through the kitchen and living room toward the stairs. He noticed the pile of wood and glass on the floor and wondered what had caused that. On the other hand he really didn't want to know.

He made his way up the stairs and stood outside of Yami's room. He knocked loudly and listened for any answer. He knocked again harder this time and finally heard a muffled reply.

"Yugi I am not in the mood right now. Please just leave me alone."

Mokuba scowled and then decided to just let himself in. He opened the door and saw that there were no lights on and the only light was coming from what moonlight there was outside. He looked over to the bed and found that Yami was lying with his back turned to him.

"Yugi what did I say. I really want to be left alone." Yami said not bothering to turn over.

"I am not Yugi." Mokuba said as he placed his fists on his hips.

Yami sat up and turned over and saw a very angry Mokuba looking at him. He knew Seto was really hurt when Mokuba showed up now the only thing he had on his mind was what Mokuba had to say to him, but with him being a Kaiba he knew that it wasn't going to be in a very calm manner.

"Mokuba…I…" Yami was cut off when Mokuba stepped closer and got right in his face and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What gives you the right to hurt my brother?! You said you would never hurt him! What did you do to cause him to be so upset?! Mokuba yelled.

Yami just looked at Mokuba with wide eyes not believing that he was actually here yelling at him. Sure he knew that Mokuba was pissed, but didn't know he was that pissed

"I thought you loved him! I thought you were different from everyone else! There have been so many people hurt him in his life, but I never thought it would be you! I guess I was wrong!" Mokuba yelled as he shoved Yami hard causing him to fall back on the bed.

Yami sat up and looked at Mokuba with narrowed eyes as he grabbed a hold of Mokuba's arms and looked at the teen. "Listen to me Mokuba I never meant to hurt Seto! What went on tonight was not under my control and I really had nothing to do with it! I love your brother more than life itself! You know this! After all we have been through you know I would never intentionally hurt him!"

Mokuba looked at Yami with wide eyes as the former monarch stood up and sat Mokuba down on his bed. Yami kneeled down in front of him and looked deeply into grey eyes.

"All I ask is you hear me out and then you can judge for yourself what I feel for your brother. If you chose to hate me after I tell you this then so be it." Yami sighed as he let go of Mokuba's arms.

Mokuba nodded as he met Yami's gaze and saw that the Pharaoh looked pale and tired. Yami let out a breath as he began to tell Mokuba a shortened version of what had happened.

"Yugi had gone upstairs to take a shower and I came downstairs and sat on the recliner while Jounouchi was sitting on the couch. He acted as though something was bothering him so I leaned closer to talk to him when all of a sudden he leaned forward and kissed me." Yami was cut off when Mokuba gasped.

"What, Jounouchi kissed you?!" Mokuba yelled as he put his hands up to his mouth.

Yami nodded as he continued. "He then pulled me out of the recliner and pushed me down onto the couch and climbed on top of me. He continued his assault on me even after I tried to push him off and tell him that I was not interested in him in that way. I do not know how long we were like that, but all of a sudden I heard Seto yell mine and Yugi's name. The next thing I knew was Jou was being pulled off of me. I heard a loud crash and looked over to see Seto on top of Jou choking him."

Mokuba continued to stare at Yami not believing that Jou would do such a thing to his friend. He never imagined Jou to be the type to force himself on anyone.

"I could not let Seto kill him which is what he was trying to do, so after much pleading from Yugi and me I punched Seto in the jaw. It was the only thing I could do to get Seto off of him." Yami sighed out as he looked at his bruised fist.

Mokuba looked at Yami and saw that he seemed to be getting weaker by the second. He saw that Yami had beads of sweat running down his forehead and he looked to be getting paler by the second.

"Then Seto turned on me. He did not want to hear what I had to say so he left." Yami whispered as he looked down at the floor.

Mokuba looked at Yami and could see the tears running from his eyes and down his cheeks. He felt bad for Yami, but was still pissed because his brother was hurt and upset.

"Believe me Mokuba I would never cheat on or hurt Seto in anyway. He was my love 3,000 years ago and still is to this day. I never meant to hurt him and now I wonder where our relationship will go after this." Yami said as he looked up into grey eyes.

Mokuba could see the truth behind what Yami was saying. "So you never meant to hurt my brother?"

Yami shook his head. "Mokuba, I love your brother with all my heart. I would die for your brother and did 3,000 years ago."

Mokuba gasped not remembering that in fact Yami or Atemu did die three millennia ago and not only to save all of the innocent people of the town, but to save Seth, Seto's past life as well. He could see that now the tears were streaming out of the Pharaoh's eyes and it hurt him to see such a proud man just like his brother be reduced to this.

"There is something that I need to tell Seto even if he no longer wants to be with me." Yami said as he stood and looked down at Mokuba.

Mokuba looked up at Yami with sad eyes. "You have brought back the old brother I used to know and I don't want that taken away from me again. I will make sure he knows what happened."

Yami smiled as he looked down and Mokuba who drew out his phone and began to dial a number. Yami sat down beside him and looked at the cell phone and saw that he was calling Seto. He knew he had to talk to him, but maybe it would be best to let him calm first.

"Mokuba maybe we should not bother Seto right now." Yami said as he tried to grab the phone from the teen.

Mokuba jumped up and pushed the talk button as he stuck his tongue out at Yami. Yami sighed in defeat as he fell back onto the bed not feeling like arguing with the teen.

* * *

Seto heard the phone ring and looked up and saw that it was already nine o'clock at night. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his brother. He picked up the phone and a little harsher than intended answered. "Mokuba what are you doing out so late?"

"Seto, I am here at Yugi's. I needed to talk to Yami to find out what happened to make you so upset." Mokuba answered.

Seto didn't say anything to his brother as he sat up in bed and looked out the window and the rain now pouring down. He closed his eyes wishing that Mokuba had never had gone over there. He didn't need to deal with all of this right now.

"Please Yami really needs to talk to you. He told me what happened and I can see why you are upset, but you really need to talk to each other." Mokuba pleaded.

"Mokuba I really don't want to talk to him right now no matter what he has to say." Seto said as he placed a hand to his forehead.

"I know you are mad, but you at least need to hear his side of what went on. It wasn't his fault. It was all Jounouchi so don't blame him for something that wasn't under his control"

Seto sighed as he opened his eyes and watched the rain run down his window. "I don't care if it was under his control or not! He should have knocked the mutt out!"

"Yami is sick I can see that so he probably didn't have the strength to do that! Plus Jounouchi is a lot bigger than Yami so he couldn't have fought him off by himself!" Mokuba yelled at his brother.

Yami looked over at Mokuba and closed his eyes as he put his arm over them. This was just one big mess and he wondered how it would all turn out. Seto wasn't even listening to what Mokuba had to say so he knew that he wouldn't care what he had to say.

"Mokuba get your stuff and meet me outside. I will be over in ten minutes to get you." Seto said as he stood up.

"Aren't you at least going to talk to Yami?"

"Mokuba you heard what I said! Meet me outside I am not coming in. I really don't care to see Yami right now." Seto hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

He grabbed his trench coat and walked downstairs. He didn't know why Mokuba went over there in the first place, but he would make sure to ground him for at least a month for sneaking out of the house. As he grabbed his keys off of the center island he saw a note scribbled.

Seto,

Went to Yugi's to find out what went on. Be back later.

Love Mokuba

Well at least he left a note, but he was still going to be grounded for making him go out in this weather to pick him up and at Yami's of all places. He walked outside and ran to the car so he wouldn't get too wet. He slammed the door and took off down the driveway getting more pissed by the moment.

* * *

Mokuba put his phone away and looked at Yami. "I don't think he cares to hear what you say."

Yami sighed as he removed his arm from his eyes. "Maybe I should let him calm down for a while before I try and speak to him."

"No, the sooner you tell him the better it will be. He can just be a real pain sometimes. Trust me I know." Mokuba smiled as he looked at Yami.

Yugi stood in the doorway looking at both Yami and Mokuba. He too couldn't believe what his friend had done to Yami and wondered what was going through his head at the time.

Yami and Mokuba looked up when they noticed Yugi was standing in the doorway. Yugi walked in and sat down beside his yami and looked down at him. He didn't know what to say as he looked into tear filled crimson eyes.

"Aibou, I am sorry that all of this happened." Yami said as he looked at Yugi.

"It's not your fault Yami. I just hope that Seto can understand that. I just don't know what to do about Jou." Yugi said as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I will handle Jou." Yami said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Mokuba looked at Yami and hoped that his brother could forgive him. He knew his brother didn't forgive easily, but how could he not once he heard Yami's side of the story. Seto was so stubborn and he knew that when he got into one of his moods it was hard to get anything through that thick skull of his. He also wondered what Seto would do to Jou if he ever saw him out and with no one around.

Yugi stood up and went to the window when he heard a car pull up. Mokuba was right behind him when he saw the black Mazda 8 and knew that his brother had broken every law to get here that fast. He sighed when he heard the car horn.

Mokuba grabbed Yami's hand and drug up off the bed, out of the room and down the stairs. Once in the living room he looked at Yami and placed his hands on his hips. "Okay so if he isn't coming to you then you need to go to him."

Yami sighed as he looked at both Yugi and Mokuba. He knew he needed to do this, but also knew how pissed off Seto was. He turned and grabbed his jacket off of the back of the couch and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and paused.

"Go on you need to tell him. He has to listen to you." Mokuba said as he crossed his arms.

Yami shook his head as he opened the door and walked out into the pouring rain. He saw Seto sitting in the car staring straight ahead and not paying attention. He held his breath as he walked up to the drivers' side and tapped on the window.

Seto looked over and rolled down his window. He never even said anything to Yami as he looked past him and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway. "Mokuba get in the car now!"

Mokuba shook his head. "Not until you talk with Yami!"

Seto looked up and saw that Yami's hair was now going flat due to the rain and at one time he would laugh and make some sort of smart ass remark, but tonight was different.

Yami just stood there in the rain looking at Seto with sad crimson eyes. He didn't even know where to begin as he looked at his love.

Seto turned back to stare straight ahead and spoke in a monotone voice. "Go back inside Yami. I have nothing to say to you."

"No, I need to talk to you and if I have to stand out in this downpour to do it then I will." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I don't care what you have to say Yami. I don't want to hear it right now." Seto said not turning to look at Yami.

Yami knew that if he didn't tell Seto he would never be able to live with himself the rest of the night. "Jou did force himself onto me. I tried to push him off, but could not. I never meant to hurt you, but I was afraid that you were going to kill him if I did not stop you."

Seto still not looking at Yami spoke. "Yami just shut up and go back inside."

"Please Seto I love you and never meant to hurt you." Yami said as he started to shake due to the cold rain coming down.

"Yami shut up!" Seto yelled as he turned toward him.

"No, just please hear me out! Jou means nothing to me!" Yami yelled.

Seto looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't have to mean anything to you if you're just fucking him!"

Yami's eyes went wide as he whispered. "Seto…I cannot believe you just said that."

Seto opened the car door and stepped out and pushed Yami aside as he started to walk toward the door. He swung it open and grabbed Mokuba by the arm and began to pull him toward the car.

"Seto stop! I just wanted you and Yami to talk!" Mokuba yelled trying to get his brother to let go.

Once to the car Seto opened the passenger door and pointed for his brother to get in. Mokuba did as he was instructed and Seto slammed the door. He walked back over to the driver side only to find Yami blocking his way.

"Yami if you don't move I will make you move." Seto growled.

"No! I can not believe you just said that to me! Do you think that little of me! I have never been with anybody else but you!" Yami yelled as he backed further up against the car till he was touching it.

"Yami…I don't want to argue with you. We will talk about this some other time when we don't have an audience." Seto said as he placed a hand to his head.

"No let's talk about this now! Jou forced himself onto me! He even admitted it to Yugi!" Yami pointed to Yugi who was now standing outside nodding his head

Mokuba leaned over into the driver seat and rolled down the window. He looked past Yami at his brother. "He is telling you the truth! Even I can see that!"

Seto looked at Yami and saw that he had tears in his eyes and looked past him toward his brother and saw that he had his eyebrows furrowed and biting his lower lip.

"Yami move. We will talk about everything tomorrow. I am tired and just want to go home." Seto said as he looked into crimson eyes.

Yami could already feel that he had over exerted himself and instead of arguing more he stepped aside to let Seto climb into the driver seat. All of a sudden he fell to his hands and knees on the ground and began to throw up. He closed his eyes and placed one hand on his stomach as everything began to spin and all he could think about at the time was if the baby was alright.

Tbc….

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I decided to put two chapters up since it had been a while since I updated. I hope they are good and that you all like them. So please review and let me know what you think.

Remember I have never written about male pregnancy and hope that I am doing it as much justice as I can. I thank **Buka2000** for helping me with the pregnancy and I hope you can give me more ideas!

Also thank you **Toxic Hathor** for giving me some great ideas on what Jou may do! It's not in this chapter, but will be in later ones!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other references!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Yami remained on the ground with his hand to his stomach trying to regain himself, but to no avail. The sickness kept coming no matter how much he tried to keep it down. Seto looked down and saw Yami emptying his stomach contents and gagging. He got out of the car and grabbed an umbrella from the back and held it over Yami's head. He grabbed Yami's arm to try and help him up, but Yami just pulled away.

Yugi ran over and looked down at his other scared since this was not the first time he had thrown up today. He kneeled down and brushed soaked blonde bangs out of his face. "Come on let's get you inside."

Yami nodded as he looked up at his aibou. He looked over at Seto who gasped as he saw how pale and drawn his face was. "Yugi I will help you get him inside."

"N-no I am fine." Yami whispered as he started to stand only to fall back down to his knees.

"Come on Yami you are not fine. Let's get you in and out of the rain before you get sicker." Yugi said as he looked at his yami and helped him to stand.

Seto looked at Yami and saw that he was not fairing well and actually started to worry for the former monarch. He heard the car door shut and saw Mokuba coming over and take Yami's other arm.

Yugi and Mokuba helped Yami into the house while Seto walked behind them holding the umbrella above their heads so they wouldn't get any more drenched than they already were.

Once inside they sat Yami down at the kitchen table and ran to get towels and blankets for him so they could dry him off and warm him up. Yami watched as they ran off and then looked up at Seto.

"I…need to tell…you something." Yami whispered as he noticed everything start to spin again.

Seto looked down at him and crossed his arms wondering if this was going to be about what happened earlier in the evening.

"Seto…I…I am…" Suddenly Yami started to fall forward, but Seto caught him in his arms.

He noticed that Yami felt like dead weight and could tell that he had passed out. He picked him up bridal style and carried him through the living room and past Mokuba and Yugi who were carrying towels and blankets.

They turned and watched as Seto carried Yami upstairs and into his room. Despite the circumstances they looked at each other and both gave a small smile. They could see the worry in Seto's eyes no matter how he tried to hide it and hoped that they would be able to work everything out.

* * *

Seto laid Yami on the bed and sat beside him pushing the blonde bangs from his face. He hoped that he would be alright as he bent down and placed a kiss on Yami's forehead and found him to be burning up with fever.

He pulled back and looked down at his love wondering what was going on to cause him to get so sick all of a sudden. He wondered if this had anything to do with the doctor visit and if so why did they not keep him to observe him if they saw how bad he was malnourished.

He turned away from Yami and placed his head in his hands wondering what was going on between Yami and the mutt. Surely Yami wasn't that stupid, but what if what Mokuba, Yugi and Yami said was the truth that Jou had just forced himself onto Yami. It would have been hard for him to get the mutt off of him especially since for one he was of a smaller build than Jou and the second he was still sick apparently.

The more he thought about the idea of Jou forcing himself on Yami the madder he got. He turned to look down at his love and saw him stir and slowly open tired crimson eyes.

Yami blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to focus and once they did he found he was looking into concerned sapphire. "What happened?"

Seto shook his head. "I don't know one minute you seem fine and the next throwing up and then passing out. Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"No, both the doctor and nurse told me that sometimes this is common when you are…" Yami trailed of as he placed a hand to his mouth.

Seto looked at him and raised an eyebrow wondering what he was going to say. He turned so he could look at Yami better and stared intently into crimson eyes. "It's common whey you're what?"

Yami looked away from Seto not believing that he had let it slip like that. It's not like he really had a choice, now he had to tell him. He turned to look Seto deeply into sapphire eyes and took his hand. "Seto, there is no really easy way to tell you this, but I am…"

Seto looked at Yami and squeezed his hand worried of what he was going to say. "Yami you can tell me."

"Seto, I am…pregnant." Yami whispered as he looked at his love.

Seto's eyes went wide as he continued to stare at Yami. He couldn't fathom that Yami, a guy, was pregnant. He knew Yami must have been kidding with him so he let out a quiet laugh. "Seriously what were you really going to say?"

Yami sighed as he took Seto's hand and placed it on his stomach. "It is true Seto. I am pregnant with your child."

"Yami do you really think this is the time to joke about shit like this? I am still trying to digest what was going on with you and the mutt when I walked in this evening and now you are going to start playing around saying that you are pregnant! It's ridiculous you are a man! Men don't get pregnant!" Seto exclaimed as he stood and looked down at Yami with narrowed sapphire eyes.

Yami sighed as he closed his eyes. "I am not joking and Jou did force himself onto me."

"Right, what's next your going to tell me you are both male and female." Seto scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at Yami.

Yami turned his head not able to look at Seto. He knew that telling Seto would not go over well, but he didn't know it would be this bad. So he didn't believe him about Jou and now didn't believe he was pregnant. He knew it was difficult to understand, but he thought Seto of all people would. Had not stranger things happened to them?

Seto's eyes went from a glare to wide when Yami said nothing after the comment he made about him being a hermaphrodite. He looked at Yami who still was not looking at him and wondered if what he said was really true. He knew from past experiences with Yami that he wasn't prone to lie about anything no matter how good or bad the situation was.

Yami stood and walked up to Seto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I know that this is difficult to process. When the doctor walked in and told me I was pregnant I could not believe it myself, but it is true and yes from what they have told me I do have both male and female organs."

Seto looked down at Yami and could see confusion his eyes as well. "This has been a very, very bad day so I am going to go home and try to sort through everything that has gone on today. I will give you a call once my mind stops spinning and also have time to calm down."

Yami removed his hand from Seto's shoulder and stepped back to sit on the bed. He knew Seto had heard him out and now it was up to him if he wanted this relationship to work. He watched as Seto turned and walked out the door shutting it behind him and wondered if everything would eventually work out or as he feared he would end up raising a child on his own.

* * *

Seto walked down the stairs to see Yugi and Mokuba sitting on the couch talking. He stepped up in front of them and looked down at his brother. "Come on Mokuba we are going home."

Mokuba looked up at his brother and then toward Yugi. He gave a sigh and stood up and followed his brother to the door with Yugi right behind them. Seto turned to look at Yugi and seemed to look past him. "Yami is awake and seems to be fine for now."

Yugi nodded as he looked at Seto and noticed that he seemed distant, concerned and confused all at the same time. He wondered what Yami had talked to him about, but thought it wise not to question Seto. He would ask Yami what had gone on.

Seto turned walked out the door opening his umbrella and Mokuba right behind him. He watched as they got in the car and pulled away and he knew that Seto was upset by the way he pulled out of the driveway. He closed the door and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Everything that has gone on was so confusing and unbelievable and he knew he was not the one to try and set things straight between Yami and Seto, but he knew he should have a talk with Jounouchi.

* * *

Once at the Kaiba mansion Seto walked in followed by Mokuba who was dying to know what had went on between Yami and his brother. He watched as Seto walked into his study and shut the door. He sighed and walked upstairs to leave Seto with his thoughts even though it was killing him to know what had happened. He walked into his room and flopped on the bed and turned on his CD player and tried to think about what he was going to do to get his brother and Yami back on good terms.

Seto sat at his desk twirling a pen in his fingers and trying to comprehend what Yami had said to him. He knew Yami wouldn't lie and never has so why would he start now especially about something so preposterous of being pregnant. Men just didn't get pregnant. Not only was it absurd, but it was also impossible. He looked down at his phone and decided he would call the hospital and find out what was really going on.

He pressed a few numbers until he got a hold of the operator and asked to be transferred to Dr. Hikaru who was the one that had seen Yami. He would get to the bottom of what ever was going on or someone would be fired. His thoughts were a mess as he listened to the phone ring and wondered if anyone was even there. Then finally he heard someone pick up.

"Hello, Dr. Hikaru speaking." A feminine voice answered.

"This is Seto Kaiba and I am calling to inquire about a patient that you saw a few days ago." Seto said in an even tone.

"Mr. Kaiba you know there is a law of patient, doctor privacy and I am not allowed to give you any sort of answers." Dr. Hikaru said not caring if it was Seto Kaiba on the other end.

"Listen here, I need to find out if what your patient told me was true?!" Seto snapped.

"Like I said Mr. Kaiba I cannot give you any information on any of my patients. If you chose not to believe them then that is your problem."

"Damn it! All I want to know is if Yami Motou is actually pregnant!" Seto yelled into the phone.

Dr. Hikaru said nothing as she pulled the phone away from her ear. So Yami had told him and he was just calling to confirm if the information was correct. She wanted to tell him yes, but the law said differently.

"Well is he or not?!" Seto yelled as he gripped the phone tighter.

Still Dr. Hikaru said nothing and this was pissing Seto off more and more by the second.

"I can have you fired! I will find something that you were incompetent at and I will make sure you never practice medicine again!" Seto yelled.

"Mr. Kaiba you can't threaten me!" She snapped into the phone.

"I don't give threats, but I do make what I say happen." Seto seethed.

Dr. Hikaru sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Seto Kaiba was a very powerful man and did own most of Domino Memorial and he could cause her to lose her job, but she could also be fired if she gave out information on a patient.

"Mr. Kaiba all I can and will say is that what ever Mr. Motou has said you should believe him. Now I have to get back to work. Good-bye." With that said she hung up the phone.

Seto's eyes went wide. He knew that she couldn't give him any clear information on Yami, but what she had said same as told him that what Yami has said was correct. He was pregnant and now the only thing left to do was to call him and apologize.

Seto dialed Yami's number and listened for the rings wondering what he was going to say to him. He was never good at admitting that he was wrong or apologizing, but this was something that he knew he had to do.

Yugi walked into Yami's bedroom and saw that he was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the dreary night and wondered what he was thinking and how exactly to talk to him. As he stepped closer he could see that his yami's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami are you doing alright?"

"I am fine aibou. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Yami whispered as he continued to stare out the window.

Yugi looked down at the dark burgundy comforter and wondered what he was going to say next. He hated seeing Yami in the shape he was in, but knew that he was treading on thin ice.

"Yami…how are you and Seto doing? Did he listen to you?"

Yami didn't say anything for a while and then turned to look at Yugi and let two single tears fall from his eyes. "Yes, he did listen to me, but I doubt he believed me. He said he needed time to think and that he would call me later."

Yugi nodded as he looked at Yami and reached up to wipe the tear trail off his cheeks. "Seto is just upset right now, but once he cools down he will apologize for not believing you."

Yami gave a small smile as he looked down at Yugi. "I hope you are right aibou."

Yugi was about to say something else when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up off the cradle and looked at the caller ID. He sighed as he pressed the talk button.

"Hello"

"Yugi, is Yami around?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah hand on one second."

Yugi pulled the phone from his ear and placed a hand on the receiver. "It's Seto. Do you feel like talking to him right now?"

Yami nodded and held out his hand. Yugi handed him the phone and walked to the door. "I will let you have some privacy."

Yami nodded as he watched Yugi walk out the door and close it gently behind him. Before he put the phone to his ear he tried to compose himself the best he could so he wouldn't bust out crying. Damn hormones.

"Hello"

"Yami…listen about tonight…I really want to apologize for not believing you when you told me…the news."

"It is alright Seto. I know it is strange to be a male and be pregnant, but stranger things have happened right."

"I'm sure they have, but I can not think of anything right off hand." Seto gave a slight smile.

Yami smiled, but did not say anything to Seto.

"I just want to know one thing. How did this happen?" Seto asked in a serious tone.

"Well we did have sex." Yami said as he wondered what kind of question that was.

"No, I know how people, mainly females, become pregnant I was wondering why you have both sexes." Seto said as he placed a hand to his head.

"Oh…well…maybe something went wrong when I was able to get a body in this life time. That is the only thing that comes to mind." Yami shrugged even though Seto could not see him.

"Where you like that in Egypt?" Seto asked.

"No, not that I can remember, but I do not think I was." Yami said as he lay back on the bed.

Seto sat in thought for a moment before he decided to speak again. "Well, no matter what happens we will be able to handle this."

Yami smiled. "I know we will be able to. Listen Seto I am getting kind of tired so I think I will turn in early tonight."

"Alright and I will see you tomorrow. Good night Yami."

"Good night, love."

They both hung up the phone and Seto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He could feel anger raging inside of him and he knew that it wasn't because of Yami. He was pissed at Jounouchi and even more so now knowing that he could have hurt the baby.

He stood up and turned to look outside and the down pour that was now coming down and the more he thought of the mutt the madder he got. Tomorrow he would go to Jounouchi's house and have a long talk with the mutt and let him know that if he ever touched Yami again he would live to regret it or not live at all.

Tbc….

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I know I finally updated this story. No, I didn't forget just a bad case of writers block!!!

Thank you to all who reviewed I am glad so many people like this fic. I was kinda worried when I started it.

A special thanks to **Toxic Hathor**, who without her it probably would have taken me longer to update.

Anyway….Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Gi OH do own plot.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Mokuba awoke and walked downstairs to find his brother already up and sitting at the table. He smiled as he found Seto doing his daily routine. Sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in hand and reading the news paper.

"Morning Seto." Mokuba smiled as he grabbed a glass and poured him a cup of orange juice.

"Morning." Seto said as he took a sip of coffee.

"So how are you and Yami?" Mokuba asked as he sat down across from his brother.

"Fine." Seto said as he turned the page of the paper.

Mokuba's smile disappeared and he bit his lip as he looked at his brother. He wondered what was going through his mind that would make him be so short with him. He knew that the past few days had been rough on him, but now he was starting to worry.

"So…um…are you going to see Yami today?" Mokuba asked as he looked at his brother who still didn't look up from the paper.

"Maybe." Seto knew that he probably would go to the Game Shop, but the most important thing on his mind now was confronting the mutt.

Mokuba saw that his brother seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself. He knew his brother had a short fuse especially when put in these kind of situations. What was he going to do? He knew that Seto wouldn't let this go on and he worried what the outcome of all this would be.

Mokuba took a sip of orange juice and looked out the window. The rain was coming down and the grey clouds just seem to keep coming. It seemed to match the mood in the room.

He turned to stare at his brother. Seto's brow was furrowed and seemed to be in deep thought. He didn't even seem to be reading the paper, but just staring at the page.

Mokuba sighed and that seemed to draw Seto from his thoughts.

"Mokie what's wrong?" Seto asked as he looked at his brother concern lacing his sapphire eyes.

Mokuba looked up not expecting his brother to realize he was still there.

"Nothing." Mokuba lied.

Seto placed his elbows on the table and placed his head on top of his interlaced fingers. He looked deeply into grey eyes and saw right through them.

"Hn…Mokuba you know you can't hide anything from me." Seto said with his matter of fact tone.

"I'm just worried about you." Mokuba whispered as he looked down at his glass.

Seto's eyes went wide as he looked at his brother. He knew that Mokuba and he had been through so much through the years and also how he hid a lot of his feelings from his younger sibling. He sat back in his chair and looked at his brother with sad eyes.

Mokuba looked up. "I mean what are you going to do?"

"About?" Set asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mokuba shook his head. There he goes again being short and hiding his emotions.

"About Yami? About Jounouchi? What is it that you're thinking? I know you haven't been reading. If you stare any harder at the newspaper it may burst into flames." Mokuba said as mimicked his brother and crossed his arms.

Seto looked at his brother and closed his eyes. "Mokuba, listen it is a very delicate situation. When you get older and find love you will understand."

"Help me understand." Mokuba said as sat up and leaned on the table.

"I am not going to do anything to Yami if that is what you are thinking." Seto said.

"What about Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked and his grey eyes stared pleadingly at his brother.

He already knew how Seto felt about Jou before any of this happened, but now with everything going on he didn't trust his brothers' actions.

He looked at Seto and saw a deep hate in his sapphire eyes as he mentioned the blondes' name. What was he capable of?

What was Jou capable of?

Seto looked away from his brother not being able to stand the innocent, pleading eyes any longer. He said nothing hoping that Mokuba would just drop the whole conversation.

He didn't know how to answer the question.

How could he tell his brother that yes he would like to choke the life out of the baka?

Mokuba stared at Seto waiting for the answer. He didn't like the dark look his brother took on as he sat looking out the window. It reminded him too much of the times when Gozaburo was teaching him how to run the company.

Finally Seto spoke in a quiet, monotone voice that sent chills down Mokuba's spine. "I will do nothing to the mutt. Neither Yami nor Yugi would forgive me."

Although he wouldn't mind seeing the mutt lying in his own blood inches from death. He knew these dark thoughts weren't healthy, but couldn't help it. He had touched Yami and what would have happened if he hadn't walked in when he did.

The thought disgusted him.

Mokuba looked at his brother and saw that his sapphire eyes grew more distant and dark. For once in a long time he didn't trust his brother.

Seto stood and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked worry lacing his words.

"Out." With that Seto shut the door behind him.

Mokuba stood and ran to grab his coat. He was beyond worrying for his brother. He was down right terrified.

Terrified for him or of him? He couldn't decide which. Maybe, a little of both as he remembered the look in his eyes.

Mokuba ran out the door and headed down the driveway. He noticed that Seto's car took off speeding down the road in the opposite direction of Yami's house.

He stopped when the realization hit him. He wasn't going to see Yami. He took off running full speed hoping that Yami would be able to help him.

* * *

At the Kame Game Shop Yami and Yugi stood making breakfast since Yami's stomach was telling him he was hungry. Yami was frying eggs while Yugi busied himself with the toast.

"So is everything good with you and Seto?" Yugi asked as he pulled the jelly from the refrigerator.

"Everything seems to be okay, but I still worry about what will happen when Seto sees Jou again." Yami said as he placed two eggs on a plate.

"You shouldn't worry for one it's not good for the baby and two Seto isn't going to do anything rash. He was just upset at what Jou did." Yugi wished he could believe what he was saying to calm Yami.

Jou had crossed the line when he forced himself onto Yami and Seto was not a very forgiving person especially when it came to something happening to Yami.

Yugi was drawn back to reality when Yami spoke and told him breakfast was ready.

They sat down at the table and halfway through their meal there was a hurried knock on the door.

"Coming!" Yugi yelled as he stood and made his way over to the door looking out the blind and noticing it was Mokuba.

Yugi opened the door and smiled, but soon frowned when he saw the look on Mokuba's face.

"Mokuba your soaked come in." Yugi said as stepped aside to let the younger Kaiba in.

"Thanks." Mokuba said as he took of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the door.

Yami looked up and noticed that Mokuba was pale and seemed scared. It was a rare look for the younger Kaiba. He was much like his brother and as he got older never showed fear.

Except, when it came to his brother.

At that thought Yami stood and walked over to Mokuba and looked deeply into grey eyes.

"What is wrong Mokuba? Did anything happen to Seto?" Yami asked panic starting to flood his mind.

Mokuba looked up at the former monarch. "He…he wasn't acting like himself this morning. Well he was acting like his old self."

Yami's eyes went wide as he backed up a little from Mokuba. "What do you mean?"

"He actually scared me this morning. Actually I'm still scared. I think he might have gone to go see Jou." Mokuba looked from Yami to Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Yami what is Seto thinking?"

Yami only shook his head. "I don't know aibou. Maybe once I would have, but as Mokuba had said he had changed."

Mokuba looked at Yami. What he spoke was the truth. Yami could always see through his brother even when Seto put up the façade that he didn't care about anyone or anything.

Yami was the only one to break that as well and prove that Seto truly did have a heart.

Mokuba watched as Yami went upstairs and came back moments later with a long black trench coat on. Yugi went to speak to his other only to have a hand placed up in his face.

"Don't try and talk me out of going over there." Yami said as he leaned down and zipped his boots.

"But you are in no condition to go over and fight with Seto and Jou." Yugi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to fight just talk." Yami whispered.

Mokuba and Yugi looked at each other. This is where Yami took on Seto's persona. No one was going to talk him out of anything once his mind was made up.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Yami said as he grabbed his umbrella and walked out the door.

"Come on Mokuba." Yugi grabbed him by the arm and led him to the door.

"But Yami…"

"This is one time I am not listening to my other." Yugi said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door followed by Mokuba.

* * *

Seto pulled up to Jounouchi's house and sat in the car trying to compose himself. He didn't know what he would do once he saw the mutt.

Finally he stepped out of the car and made his way up to the front door. He paused momentarily before he knocked.

After what seemed like forever the door was finally opened by none other than the mutt himself.

"What are ya doin here Kaiba?" Jou asked as he crossed his arms.

Seto stare became like ice as he saw the defiant look Jou was giving him.

"I came here to tell you to leave Yami alone and never speak to him again." Seto said as he placed his hands in his purple trench coat pockets.

"That is up to Yam's not you." Jou smirked.

"No, mutt it is up to me."

"Oh so now you control who he is allowed to see and talks too?" Jou stood a little straighter and uncrossed his arms.

"No I just don't want him talking or seeing you." Seto said as he closed his eyes and gave a smirk.

"Listen here you bastard!" Jou yelled as he pulled a gun out of the back of his pants.

Seto's eyes went wide as he stared down the barrel of a Glock 9mm.

"You will not stop me from seeing Yami and if I have to I will kill you right here!" Jou yelled as he waived the gun in the CEO's face.

For once in a long time Seto was scared for his life.

* * *

Yami stopped as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't realize that he was almost at Jounouchi's house. He dropped his umbrella, placed his hands on his knees and exhaled as the rain ran in his face.

"Hello Pharaoh. Nice day for a walk?"

Yami looked up and saw the sarcastic smirk of Bakura holding his discarded umbrella.

"Look Tomb Robber I don't have time to be bothered by you." Yami said as he grabbed his umbrella and started to walk away.

"You are no fun anymore." Bakura said as he followed behind.

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind." Yami said as he turned the corner.

"Hm…your Priest has you too tied up to do anything else?" Bakura smiled.

"How…how did you know about Seto and me?" Yami stopped and looked at the white haired thief.

"Oh come on. You two were together in Egypt 3,000 years ago. So it is only fitting that you would be together now." Bakura smirked as he saw the shock in Yami's face.

"You never cease to amaze me." Yami smirked as he shook his head.

The two yami's took off walking together never realizing what was in store for them once they reached their destination.

Seto stood with fear in his eyes as he looked from the Glock to Jou. He never thought that Jou would be crazy enough to pull something like this or stupid.

"Why don't you just turn around and go back to you mansion and leave Yami and the rest of us alone. You're always walking around acting so much better than us. Well I'm here to tell ya your not." Jou whispered as his honey eyes narrowed.

Seto was about to speak up when he heard people coming toward them. He slowly turned around and found it to be Bakura and Yami.

"Seto what are you doing here?" Yam asked as he walked up to his love.

"Well…I…" Seto was cut off by Bakura yelling.

"What the hell is that?!"

Yami looked around Seto and found that Jou has a gun pointed at Seto's back.

Yami once again dropped his umbrella, pushed past Seto and ran up to his friend. "Jou what the hell are you doing?"

"I just want you to be happy." Jou said as his honey eyes seemed to soften at the sight of the one he loved.

"Jounouchi, I am happy." Yami said as he reached his hand up to take the gun.

"How can you be happy with him?" Jou asked as he glared at Kaiba.

"I just am. We share a history that you wouldn't understand." Yami whispered as his hand inched closer to the gun.

Bakura stepped closer to Seto and watched as the Pharaoh tried to take the gun away from Jou. Bakura noticed the not so sane look in the blondes' eyes. He knew that any moment he might snap.

"We need to get out of here." Bakura whispered to Seto.

"Not without Yami and my child?" Seto said as he watched the scene before him.

Bakura looked at Seto as though he had gone mad. "So you are telling me the Pharaoh is pregnant?"

Seto nodded not taking his eyes off of Jou or Yami.

"That is something you don't hear everyday." Bakura whispered.

"Nii-sama!!!"

"Yami!!!"

Everyone turned to the sound of Mokuba and Yugi.

Yami noticed that Jou was distracted by the new comers so he tried once more to get the gun away from Jou.

Yami reached out and grabbed the Glock by the barrel and pulled it from Jou's grasp.

"What the hell Yami!" Jou yelled as he tried to get the gun back from the former monarch.

"Oh my Gods!" Yugi yelled as he placed his hands to his mouth.

Mokuba seemed to finally take notice at what the Pharaoh had in his hands. "What's going on?"

"Yugi, Mokuba get out of here in case something happens!" Seto yelled as he went to help his love.

Yugi and Mokuba just stood there too shocked to move so Bakura ran up and pulled them behind him hoping that he would be enough of a shield if the gun did happen to go off.

"Yami give me the fuckin' gun!!!" Jou yelled as he lunged at the former monarch.

Yami wasn't quick enough as Jou grabbed his arm that held the 9mm.

"Jou please let go!" Yami yelled as he looked into wild honey eyes.

"Just give me the gun?" Jou said in a quiet dangerous voice.

"No!" Yami yelled as he tried to wrench his arm free.

"Yami!" Seto ran up to try and help his love get the mutt off of him.

"Please, Seto stop!" Yami cried out as tears slipped from his eyes.

It was getting harder for the Pharaoh to hold onto the gun because of all the rain. He knew that if Jou got the gun back in his possession that he would use it on Seto.

The Pharaoh would never let that happen, but he was not only scared or Seto's life, but the life of their unborn child. What if the gun accidentally went off?

"Please Seto just go." Yami pleaded as he tried to keep a failing grip on the gun.

"I am not going anywhere." Seto said as he tried to get the gun away from both of them.

Bakura, Yugi and Mokuba watched in horror as the three fought for the gun. Not knowing who would in the end come out with it.

Then a sound louder than thunder rang through the sky.

There seemed to be a deathly silence in the air until Yugi cried out as the realization hit him that the sound wasn't thunder at all.

Tbc…..

* * *

I know I'm so mean. I finally update and leave an evil cliffie.

Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

The rain was coming down harder now making it difficult to see what had happened. Bakura just kept Yugi and Mokuba behind him for fear that the gun would go off again. 

Yugi and Mokuba flinched as Bakura's nails dug into them. They tried to get away from his grip, but he was relentless as he kept them behind him. Neither the Pharaoh nor Priest would ever forgive him if he let anything happen to either of them.

There was a chorus of loud cries, but Bakura couldn't make out the voices due to the crash of thunder accompanied by the anguish in the screams. In his mind he tried to tell himself that no one was hit when the gun went off, but knew that the way it sounded someone had been the stopper for the bullet. 

He prayed to himself that whoever it was didn't have a life threatening wound.

They stood watching the scene before them and noticed that nobody was moving. It was as though time had frozen and the only thing moving was the rain falling from the sky and the distant bouts of lightning. 

Mokuba looked through teary eyes wondering if it was his brother who had been the victim of the bullet, but wouldn't he have fell to the ground if he had been hit. He looked at Yugi and noticed that the hikari's eyes were now wide as he placed his hands to his mouth.

He looked back at Jou, Seto and Yami and as soon as he did an anguished cry escaped his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jou stared at Seto and Yami with wide eyes not believing that the gun had went off. He didn't mean for it too he was just using it to scare Kaiba. He didn't even know it was loaded. There had never been a loaded gun in the house before.

He couldn't tell who the victim of the bullet was. The rain was coming down so hard that it seemed the blood on the ground could have been coming from any of them.

Seto looked down at his hands and noticed that his alabaster skin now had crimson blood upon them. He thought he had been shot, but didn't feel any pain. If he had been shot wouldn't there be pain or a feeling of hot metal searing into his skin. Wouldn't there be more blood instead of tiny splatters on his skin.

He looked at Jou with wide sapphire eyes looking for any trace that the bullet had hit him, but like him there was only a tiny amount of blood on his blue jean jacket and shirt.

There was only one person left to be the victim.

"Yami?" Seto whispered as he turned and looked at his love. 

Yami slowly looked up at Seto, but said nothing.

Seto looked at the former monarch and searched his face for any sign of pain or emotion. The only thing he noticed was how dull his once vibrant crimson eyes looked.

Yami seemed to be in a trance as he looked down.

Seto followed his gaze and noticed that Yami had one hand on his stomach and the other on his chest.

"Please, God no." Seto whispered as terror filled his eyes.

Jou looked down and noticed that blood was seeping past Yami's fingers, mixing with the rain as it ran down his hand. 

"Yami! YAMI!" Seto yelled as he watched his love start to collapse to the ground.

He quickly caught Yami and sank down to his knees cradling his Pharaoh in his arms.

Yugi pushed Bakura out of the way so that he could be beside his dark. Tears streamed down his face as he seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Yami! Yami!" Yugi ran forward and fell down beside Seto and looked into clouded crimson eyes.

Bakura and Mokuba followed not wanting to believe what was happening.

"Yami, come on you will be alright. Please, I'm sorry." Seto said as the tears slid out of his sapphire eyes and landed gently on Yami's cheek.

"S…Seto…help…t..the…b…baby." Yami whispered as blood began to spill from his lips.

"Shh, I will love. Just hang on." Seto whispered as he placed his hand on top of Yami's and applied pressure to the wound in his chest.

Bakura looked up at Jou his chocolate eyes a blaze. "Call the ambulance you fuckin' baka!"

Jou's eye's went wide at the look in the Tomb Robbers face and without question ran into the house and grabbed the phone.

He dialed and placed the phone up to his ear not really listening when he heard a voice on the other end. 

Before they could even finish their sentence Jou yelled. "Please help someone's been shot!" 

Mokuba bent down and stroked the Pharaoh's hair from his face. He had never been so close to anyone other than his brother and this felt as though a piece of his heart had been ripped out.

If anything happened to Yami he didn't know if his brother would ever be able to recover. It seemed that everyone who had ever loved them left them leaving two shattered souls behind.

He had come to terms with everything with the help of his brother. Seto on the other hand had never had anyone to run to when he needed comfort. That is until Yami came into their lives.

He looked over at his brother and saw the torment in his eyes. He was trying not to show any emotion, but the tears running from his eyes told a different story. He was not the heartless CEO everyone had thought.

"Is it bad, Seto?" Mokuba asked his grey eye shinning with lingering tears.

"I don't know." Seto said as he looked down and noticed that Yami was beginning to close his eyes.

"No, Yami. Come on stay with me. Keep your eyes open." Seto pleaded.

"S…So tired." Yami said as his eyes slid closed.

"Yami, please stay awake!" Yugi cried as he grabbed his dark's hand. 

"A…Aibou…" Yami opened one eye and saw sad amethyst.

"You can't give up not only for your sake, but the baby's as well." Yugi said as he tried to give a fake smile.

"I…won't." Yami said as his breathing became more labored.

Seto looked at Yugi with wide sapphire eyes wondering when Yugi had found out. He looked away from Yugi when he noticed movement and saw that Jou had walked out of the house with the phone in his hand.

"An ambulance is on its way." Jou whispered not looking at anyone.

He couldn't handle seeing the proud and strong Pharaoh in the state he was in and what made it worse knew that he had caused it. He didn't want to go on and if Yami died he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

Bakura watched as Yami battled for every breath he took and finally lost his temper. He turned to Jou and grabbed him by his collar causing the blonde to panic.

"What the hell were you doing! What did you have to prove by wielding a gun! I swear to Ra if the Pharaoh dies I will kill you!" Bakura yelled as he shook Jou.

"I…I never meant for this to happen." Jou cried as he looked into furious chocolate eyes.

"Well it did and I pray Anubis goes easy on your pitiful soul!" Bakura screamed as he threw Jou down hard onto the ground.

Yugi looked up never believing that Bakura of all people would be so caring toward the Pharaoh. Well as caring as Bakura could be. He gave the Tomb Robber a small grateful smile.

He looked toward Jounouchi and glared as he saw Jou look at him with pleading eyes. They seemed to ask for forgiveness, but that was something Yugi was not willing to offer at the moment. 

As to get away from the stare he looked down at Yami and squeezed his hand. He felt a weak squeezed back as if to let him know that Yami was still with them.

When the paramedics arrived they rushed to the fallen monarch and tried to get everyone to back away so that they could do their work.

"Sir, you have to let him go." The oldest man of the two looked at Seto.

Seto looked down at his loves paling face. "He's not fairing too well."

"Sir, please we need to get him stabilized." The same paramedic said as he grabbed Seto's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Seto yelled as he turned dangerous sapphire eyes on the man.

Bakura stepped over to Seto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Priest, we have to let them do there job and if I have to drag you away so be it."

Seto looked up at Bakura and then toward his love. 

Yami gave him a small nod as Seto laid the monarch down and stepped back to let the paramedics take over.

"He's pregnant." Seto offered as the two men looked at him and gave a nod.

They all watched as the two men placed Yami on a gurney and ran an IV in his arm. They gently placed a breathing mask over his mouth and nose and wheeled him over toward the ambulance. Yami didn't even have the strength to look at any of them as he was hoisted up into the ambulance.

The last thing he remembered before everything went dark was the sound of the siren and the young paramedic telling his partner in a terrified voice that they were losing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital everyone sat in the waiting room together except for Jou who was standing alone in the hallway looking out the window. He watched as dark clouds rolled in threatening more rain. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on the cold glass.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he said a silent prayer for the Pharaoh. 

Seto looked over at Yugi and saw that he was curled up on the couch looking out the window. He sighed as he stood and walked over to the teen.

"So you knew Yami was pregnant?" Seto asked as he sat beside Yugi.

"Yeah" 

"When did he tell you?" Seto asked trying to do anything to keep his mind off the current situation.

Yugi looked at Seto whipping the tears from his amethyst eyes. "Well…he never really told me. I kind of found out."

Seto looked at him with a questioning look.

Mokuba and Bakura walked up to listen to the conversation.

"Well, I put everything together when I saw some baby books and parenting books in his room. That is why he was vomiting every morning." Yugi shrugged as he looked from Seto to Bakura and Mokuba.

"What was his reaction when he found out you knew?" Mokuba asked sitting down on the floor.

Yugi smiled. 

_**Flashback**_

Yami walked into the kitchen and looked at his aibou who was just getting ready to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Yugi asked.

"No"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my Yami?" Yugi said as he pointed a spoon at Yami.

"I just don't want any." Yami said as he got in the refrigerator and grabbed the milk.

Yugi watched as his dark poured himself a glass of milk and sat at the table.

Yugi grabbed his cup and sat across from Yami staring at him, but saying nothing.

"What?" Yami asked as he sat back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." Yugi said shortly.

"Aibou, I know you have something on your mind." Yami said as he narrowed his crimson eyes.

"Well…are you pregnant?" Yugi blurted out before he could stop himself.

Yami's crimson eyes got so wide they rivaled even Yugi's. "Why did you just ask me that?"

"Um…I found…" Yugi looked down into his coffee as it held all the answers.

"Yugi?"

"I found a parenting magazine and a baby book. Plus you have been throwing up a lot lately in the morning." Yugi said never looking up at his Yami.

Yami uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his side. He had no idea of how to answer his aibou.

"Who is the father…besides you?" Yugi asked awkwardly.

Yami looked at his aibou and knew the secret was out. The only thing he had to do was admit it. "Seto"

Yugi looked at Yami for a little while before a smile crept on his lips. "That's great!"

Yami looked at his aibou and gave a smile. He was glad his hikari was okay with the situation.

Yugi walked around the table and gave his yami a hug. "Now that's over what do you want for breakfast?"

_**End Flashback**_

"You have a way of breaking news." Bakura smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the window.

Yugi smiled as he looked at Ryou's yami.

The smiles soon faded as they saw a familiar nurse walk into the room. The woman with the chocolate hair and emerald eyes stood in front of them with her hands in her pockets. She looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

Jou entered the room hoping that she had some news on Yami.

"Why are you here?" Seto asked sounding a little harsher than intended.

"Well I came with Dr. Hikaru. Dr. Ohta called her once he found out Yami was her patient." Valerie said as she stepped closer.

"How is Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure he is still in surgery, but I will let you know his condition as soon as I can." She smiled. 

"Thank you." Seto actually gave her a little smile.

Before she could answer her pager went off. 

She looked up at them and they could see the fear in her emerald eyes. "I have to go."

"Is it Yami?" Seto asked with pleading eyes.

Her answer was short as she ran out of the room. "Yes."

Tbc…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil….I'm evil! You guys already knew that. Hey I always have to throw some angst/tragedy in my stories. 

I have know idea what will happen next, but I can't be totally evil…right?

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! I Love Ya!!

Okay sorry for the late update I wanted to post this last week, but life got in the way, plus my other stories have been plaguing my brain.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and please don't flame. I have had a difficult decision to make in this story, but I think I have made up my mind. I have read all comments and think I finally have my decision. Thanks to Everyone!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Seto looked at the doorway the nurse had just left through. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. What in the seven hells was going on with his love and his unborn child. He tried to think of anything that would be a rational answer, but with everything that had happened in the past eight years he knew that nothing made sense any more.

Ancient spirits returning from the dead after 3,000 years with the help of golden trinkets, which alone would make you think you, have gone crazy. Not only that, but the one who was Pharaoh now pregnant.

The Gods definitely had a sick sense of humor.

Seto shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that plagued him. This was no time to be thinking such thoughts as his love fought for his life down the hall.

He shut his eyes tightly and crossed his arms over his chest. He let a deep growl reverberate in his throat as he became more frustrated with each passing second. He was disgusted with the idea of not knowing what was going on. There had to be another way of finding out Yami's condition other than running into the operating room and demanding they tell him.

As the last thought occurred something hit him, he uncrossed his arms and whirled around to look at Yugi. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "Do you still have that mind link thing?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, after Yami received a body it seemed to fade. I do sometimes feel his emotions though, but that isn't uncommon with people who are close."

Seto looked defeated at that answer. He was hoping that Yugi would have said yes then at least he would have known if Yami was still among the living and the baby was alright. Instead he had to wait on witless doctors to be the ones to break any news good or bad.

He ran a hand through disheveled chestnut locks as he tried to calm his breathing. It seemed that everyone in the room had their sad eyes on him. He wanted to scream at the heavens. Why did fate seem to have a horrible knack for always singling out the ones he loved or him?

He then got a feeling he hadn't had since the death of his step father.

Sweat began to pour from his brow and his hands began to shake. The uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what to do had triggered the many emotions running through his head. He closed his eyes and took long deep breaths in and out as he tried to calm the fear swelling up inside of him. After all these years he was experiencing an anxiety attack. .

He hated this feeling. He hated himself. He hated not having any control of the situation.

He felt a tug at his arm, but did not have the strength to open his eyes at the moment. That is until he heard the soft whisper.

"Seto are you alright?"

Seto slowly opened his eyes and saw Mokuba staring up at him with grey concerned eyes.

He could offer his brother no words of how he felt, so he gave a short and Kaiba like answer. "I'm going for some air."

Mokuba watched as his brother walked out the door and down the hall.

After a split second decision the younger Kaiba started after his brother, but was stopped when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned around to yell at whoever it was that had stopped him, but his words caught in his throat when he saw a pair of concerned chocolate eyes looking at him.

"Leave him be." Bakura said as he let his hand slide from the boy's shoulder.

"But what if they come in with news about Yami?!" Mokuba yelled as he clenched his fists. "Seto should be here!"

"He won't be gone long." Bakura gave a knowing smile.

Mokuba stared at the former Tomb Robber with large grey eyes. It was no use arguing with him. Without another word he walked over and sat at the edge of the couch followed by Yugi.

Bakura crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He looked down at the ground in thought. 'Nothing has changed in 3,000 years. Even though Kaiba is different from the Priest he still has the same way of dealing with his emotions.'

Out of the corner of his eye Bakura saw Jou walking toward Yugi. He was about to say something, but left it be. It was Yugi's choice whether or not to speak to the baka. He bit his tongue and waited to see what this confrontation was going to lead to.

"Yuge…" Jou started as he looked down at his friend.

"Not now, Jou." Yugi whispered not wanting to speak to the person who inflicted such pain.

Jou bit his lip as he looked at Yugi. He didn't know what to say or even if he could apologize enough to fix what he had done. Even though he didn't mean for Yami to be shot, it happened. By his hand he had taken down the man he had come to love.

Then a thought occurred to him that made his stomach turn.

He was no better than his father.

Yugi looked up and saw Jou was fighting an internal battle, but he couldn't offer any help to his friend. If they still were that. They had been through so much together through the years, but the jealousy in Jou's heart clouded his judgment and now the Pharaoh was paying for Jou's decision.

Tears started to form in amethyst eyes as he stared at his friend. They were not for Jou, but for the Pharaoh, Seto and the unborn baby. Everything seemed to blur in the youths mind. Anger, hurt, but the worst emotion he was feeling was hatred. A deep hatred burned in his soul for the blonde teen standing before him. He tried to keep himself calm, but the emotions became too great for the youth to handle.

Then without any warning Yugi jumped up.

"How could you?!" Yugi yelled at a startled Jou.

Bakura's head shot up as he looked at the Pharaoh's hikari. Never in a millennia did he think Yugi would lash out at his friend. His chocolate eyes went wide as he saw the hikari looking so much like the Pharaoh did when he was pushed to his limits. He saw the hatred burn in the narrow amethyst eyes that were staring daggers into the blonde.

He couldn't blame the hikari for his actions though, that was his yami in the other room. Without his darkness the light would eventually dim until there was nothing left.

He knew that all to well. His hikari, his Ryou had almost completely faded with what he had done to him. He had treated his hikari like something less than human. To him at the time Ryou was only a vessel, but the Pharaoh had made him see that his hikari was much more than that.

He remembered the Pharaoh's words. "Without him you are nothing, but a spirit left to sit in darkness and despair for another three millennia."

After that he recited that phrase over and over again in his mind and in a few days time he came to a conclusion. He decided at that moment he would treat Ryou like a hikari should be treated. It took a while, but he finally gained Ryou's trust and earned Yami's as well.

A small smile graced his pale lips, but that did not last as he remembered the situation. He heard a small voice and looked over to see Jou and the tears streaming down his face.

"Y..Yuge…I…I…" Jou stuttered.

"Shut up!! Just shut up!! I trusted you the most!! Out of everyone I had met through the years!! I trusted you!!" Yugi yelled as he clenched his fists to his sides.

"I'm sorry." Jou mumbled not knowing what else to do.

"Sorry!! You're sorry!! Is that all you can say?! Yami, my other is possibly dying and all you can say is I'm sorry!!" Yugi shouted louder.

Mokuba stood up and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. He had never seen the teen this mad and to say it frightened him was an understatement.

"How could you! How could you hurt him! He never did anything to you!" Yugi screamed as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Yuge…" Jou started only to be cut off.

"You took a piece of my life when you did that! He is the other piece of my soul! You care nothing for him or me!" Yugi shouted.

"I…didn't think…"

"That's right!! You never think!!" Yugi yelled as his voice started to leave him.

"Just get out!! Get out of my sight!!" Yugi yelled amethyst eyes snapping open.

Jou looked at him not moving until something from behind grabbed his jacket and turned him around.

"I think you should take your leave, NOW!" Bakura hissed as he shoved the blonde toward the door.

Jou looked at the three in the room and slowly turned and walked out the door. He stopped and looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped for now.

"You are a fuckin' idiot." He whispered to himself as he walked into another waiting room.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to see what was going to happen to Yami. He had to know that he didn't kill him. So he did the only thing he could do. He sat down in one of the plush arm chairs and began to pray for Yami and for him as well.

Mokuba sat down and looked at Yugi who had his head in his hands crying softly. It worried the younger Kaiba to hear the words Yugi said about Yami. Did he know more about Yami's situation than he was letting on?

No, that wasn't possible he had told Seto that their mind link was gone. He was just worried since it had been a long time and no one was coming out with any news of Yami's condition.

He looked up at the other yami in the room and saw that he was staring at them with sad chocolate eyes. He was about to speak, but Bakura beat him to it.

"I am going to check on the Priest." Bakura whispered as he walked out of the room leaving Yugi and Mokuba alone.

"What am I going to do?" Yugi whispered still with his head buried into his hands.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked as he placed a hand on Yugi's back.

Yugi raised his head and looked at Mokuba with tear filled, blood shot eyes. "If anything happens to Yami, what am I supposed to do?"

Mokuba answered the only way he could. "Nothing is going to happen to him. He will pull through this.

"But what if he doesn't? He is like a brother to me. No he is my brother." More tears began to pour out of the youth's eyes as he placed his head back on his hands.

Mokuba had nothing to say. He knew he would be going through the same thing if anything happened to Seto. He couldn't imagine going on without his brother by his side.

He looked out the window and saw the rain started to pour from the heavens. He remembered what he was told when he was younger. He asked Seto where rain came from and his brother told him the angels were crying. He knew better now, but for some reason he wondered if they were rejoicing or mourning.

* * *

Outside Seto was looking up at what little stars were in the sky due to all the rain clouds. He watched as many people walked in the hospital carrying flowers and stuffed animals for their loved ones they were visiting and wondered if he would be able to do that for his love.

He shook the thought from his mind as he wiped a single stray tear from his eye. After all that they had been through in the past how could his love be taken down by a single bullet from that baka?

Seto punched the pillar holding up the over hang as the thought entered his mind. He left his fist there as if to support his weight as he closed his eyes. He pictured Yami lying beside him after one of their love making sessions.

Yami always rolled over laid a hand on his chest and gave him the biggest smile he could. He was truly amazing. They could duel with such ferocity, but could make love so gently.

Seto smiled as he thought of how sometimes depending on their moods the love making might not be so gentle. It depended on if Yami was in a submissive mood.

He couldn't fathom never touching his loves soft, smooth skin or kissing every inch of his body. Running his hands through those tri-colored spikes

and shaking his head in disbelief that it never lost it shape.

He sighed as he took one last look up at the night sky and started walking back into the hospital. He was almost to the information desk, but stopped when he saw the familiar figure walking toward him.

He felt his heart drop at the thought of what news was about to be revealed to him. A part of him wanted to turn and run out of the hospital for fear that his love did not make it and that is why Bakura was coming to find him. But he fought that urge and stood in place as he watched the white haired thief walk up to him.

Once Bakura stopped, Seto looked into deep chocolate eyes trying to read any expression, but not to his surprise, he couldn't see any emotion on the thief's face. He crossed his arms and tried to be as calm as possible, praying that his voice would not betray him.

"Any word on Yami's condition yet?" Seto asked giving a mental sigh that his voice did not leave him.

Bakura shook his head. "No."

Seto said nothing as he took off walking toward the elevator. Bakura followed and stopped behind Seto looking at him. He actually felt bad for the CEO. He knew it would not be easy on any of them if he Pharaoh lost this battle he was in, but Kaiba would be the one destroyed by his death.

Once they reached the desired floor Bakura couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Priest, you know the Pharaoh will fight to stay alive. It is not his nature to give up."

Seto stopped and turned to look at the yami. He narrowed his eyes as he regarded the Thief. "Hn…what do you know?"

"I know the Pharaoh and unlike you I remember clearly what he was like three millennia ago."

Seto's eyes went wide at what Bakura had just said. He had no comeback for what was just said to him. He didn't remember his past life with Pharaoh Atemu. Only the pieces he saw in Yami's memory and that was mainly just of his fight with Zork.

Bakura saw the look of confusion on the CEO's face and decided to elaborate. "He was never one to give up so easily. He would fight till his last breath for the ones he cared for. He not only sacrificed his soul for the people of the village, but for you as well my Priest."

Seto's demeanor changed as he looked at Bakura with sad sapphire eyes. "This is not the same. He had a choice then. He has no choice now."

"Maybe not, but don't give up on him." Bakura smiled as he placed a hand on he CEO's shoulder.

* * *

In Yami's room Dr. Ohta had to begin the surgical procedure before he was fully stabilized due to internal bleeding. He knew they had to open up his chest to remove the bullet and locate the bleeding.

After about forty –five minutes of cutting and draining the blood he sees the bullet and the leak it caused in the Aorta.

Dr. Ohta breathed as he cautiously with steady hands clamped the bullet with forceps. Unfortunately, he over looked a small bone fragment that punctured the Aorta as he extracted the bullet causing a tear.

As the blood gushed forth filling Yami's chest cavity his blood pressure dropped drastically causing all the monitor alarms to sound. While Dr. Ohta attempted to locate the source of the bleeding Yami's heart stopped beating.

Dr. Hikaru noticing the heart monitor flat line began to fear for the safety of not only Yami, but the unborn child. She had only lost five patients in her twenty five years of practice from complications of giving birth, but never thought she would be in a situation like this.

Dr. Ohta began to suture the Aorta to get the bleeding to stop before they attempted to get his heart pumping again. He knew he had only minutes before the lack of oxygen would cause damage to the body.

The lives of Yami and the baby rested in Dr. Ohta's hands.

To be continued…..

* * *

Please review and please don't kill me!!

I really wanted to continue, but I had to cut the Yami scene short...sorry, but makes a better evil cliffie. Next chapter there will be more Yami, promise!!

You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens! You may be surprised…or not….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Dr. Hikaru seemed to stand in a trance as she looked at the youth lying on the operating table. She gasped as if noticing for the first time, Yami, if at all humanly possible, had taken on and even paler shade. She closed her eyes hoping that this image would not seer itself into her mind. She had never bared witness to something so traumatic and to someone so young.

He looked as though he was already in death's embrace. Even in death, if he was, he looked as beautiful as he did while he was alive. The last thought made her physically cringe.

She was snapped back into reality and away from her morbid thoughts when she heard Dr. Ohta speak. "Now we can start on the prosthetic."

"What?" Dr. Hikaru gasped as she placed a hand to her mouth. For once, in a long time, she had no idea as to what he was talking about.

"We have to make a prosthetic graft to ensure his survival. The aorta can not be mended by mere suturing. This is only temporary so he will not bleed out during the procedure." Dr Ohta said as he placed the defibrillators directly on the heart.

Dr. Hikaru watched as he began to send the electric shock directly into Yami's heart. Valerie closed her eyes as she saw the limp body on the table give a small jerk.

Within seconds Yami's heart started beating in slow rhythmic pulses and the heart monitor jumped back to life. As soon as it did Dr. Ohta called another surgeon in to help him with the procedure. He needed all the help he could get. It was risky, since only a handful of people had survived this same procedure, but it was the only way to save Yami's life.

Dr. Hikaru looked at the door when she heard it open. She recognized the man who stepped in at once. Dr. Hayashi was a well renowned heart surgeon and one of the best in Japan. If anyone could save Yami's life it was him.

She watched as without a word he walked to the sink washed his hands, placed on latex gloves and walked up beside Dr. Ohta. He looked down at the young man and closed his eyes.

"People these days have no respect for life." He sighed as he and Dr. Ohta began the tedious procedure.

Dr. Hikaru watched on in horror as the two surgeons started the grafting of the aorta and wondered if the lack of oxygen caused any damage to Yami or the fetus. She wanted so badly to ask the question, but knew it unwise of her to talk during this delicate procedure. They needed all the concentration they could get if it was to be a success.

She turned to look at the nurse by her side and saw Valerie staring at her watch.

Valerie glanced up when she got the feeling of being stared at. She quietly cleared her throat and whispered. "We have other patients to attend to before the night is out."

Dr. Hikaru sighed as she turned back to look at Yami. "I know."

She said nothing more as she walked out the door letting it close softly behind her. Valerie followed, but she turned when she had her hand on the door knob.

She had never seen such a sight. It was horrific to see Yami's chest cut open and his sternum broke. She knew that was the only way to get to the cardiac aorta, but still it didn't have to be so brutal. If he did make it through, it would be a long and tedious healing process. She carefully opened the door saying a quick prayer as she walked out.

She hurriedly followed Dr. Hikaru hoping that she did not run into any of Yami's family or friends. She didn't know how to explain the current situation, the outcome, or the status of the child forming inside of the young man.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Yugi asked with frustration as he quickly stood from the couch.

Mokuba looked up at Yugi and then looked over at his brother. Maybe Seto would have the answer or at least some sort of explanation to help ease some of their pain. Mokuba slumped a little in his seat as he found his brother in the same position he was in an hour ago.

Not long after Bakura and he came in to the waiting room, Seto sat in a chair in the corner leaned over, placed his elbows on his knees, buried his face in his hands and sat completely motionless.

He was not the same stoic man he was this morning, but a lost soul waiting for any news of his love and unborn child. That would make anyone break their icy façade, even a powerful CEO.

Mokuba could feel the tears building in his eyes. This was not the first time he had ever cried for his brother, but this was the worse situation Seto had ever been in. Nothing could have prepared Seto for this and the way he was acting was proof that for once in a long time he had no inclination of what to do or say.

Mokuba let out a deep sigh as the tears ran from his eyes. He had no idea of what to do or say that could break his brother from this misery he was in. The only thing that would heal his unseen wounds was for the doctors to come out and say that Yami was going to make it.

"Why Yami?" The silence was broken when Yugi let out a strained whisper.

Mokuba looked up at Yugi and saw he had his head down as if he had just been defeated in his own game.

"Why does everything always happen to him? What did he do to deserve everything he has been through? Are the God's punishing him for something in his past?" Yugi whispered trying to understand the reasoning behind the situation.

He looked up at Bakura waiting for him to give some answer as to why life had to be so cruel to his Yami, but the only thing he was awarded was a deeply saddened look from the former Tomb Robber.

Instead of yelling at the top of his lungs in frustration, Yugi merely sat down beside of Mokuba and leaned as far back into the couch as he could. He closed his tired and burning eyes and thought about what all had happened that day. He let out a soft yawn and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, fell into sleep's embrace.

Seto finally sat up when he heard soft snores in the room. He looked over at Yugi and Mokuba and found that they were curled up on the couch fast asleep. He gave a small smile and then looked around the room until he found Bakura who was standing at the window looking out at the night sky. The CEO slowly stood up and stretched, feeling every bone in his back crack.

He walked over to the former spirit and came up to stand beside him. They exchanged glances, but never said a word. Their eyes told of the anguish in their hearts. That glance reminded Seto of what Yami had told him not long after he had become separate from Yugi.

"Yami once told me that the eyes are the windows to the soul." Seto whispered not meaning to say it aloud.

"He was right." Bakura nodded turning to look at the CEO. "No matter how hard you try to hide your feelings, your eyes will always betray you."

"Hn." Was all Seto offered as he looked down at his watch. "It has been six hours since he went into surgery."

As soon as Seto said that he heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me are you the family of Mr. Yami Motou?" Dr. Ohta asked.

"His brother is on the couch." Bakura said as he walked toward the latter.

"Yugi, wake up the doctors have news of Yami." Bakura shook the teen awake and in the process woke Mokuba up as well.

"And the rest of you are?" Dr. Hayashi asked as he looked at everyone else.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and that is my brother Mokuba." He said as he crossed his arms as if daring them to challenge him.

"That is Bakura, a…close friend of Yami's." Yugi said as he stood and bowed to the two doctors.

No one took notice of the blonde standing outside of the room beside the door trying to hear if the man he loved had made it through. Jou was completely still, holding his breath. He was scared for Yami, but also terrified of what Kaiba or Bakura would do to him if the monarch had passed away.

"Well…are you going to give us any news or stand there gawking at us." Bakura sneered as he took his normal position against the wall.

The two doctors looked at each other and then back to the people in the room.

"Well Mr. Motou had extensive damage to the ascending aorta." Dr. Ohta said.

"What is that?" Yugi asked as he gripped Mokuba's hand.

"The ascending aorta is a portion of the aorta commencing at the upper part of the base of the left ventricle behind the left half of the sternum. It passes obliquely upward, forward and to the right in the direction of the hearts axis." Dr. Hayashi explained.

Everyone stood looking at him unable to grasp what he had just said.

"Listen we are not in the medical field so we have no idea what the hell you are talking about!" Seto fumed as he narrowed his sapphire eyes.

"Forgive me." Dr. Hayashi bowed. "Being in the medical field for so long sometimes makes us forget how to speak so you can understand us."

"The bullet was lodged in Mr. Motou's left ventricle leading out of his heart. While extraction, a bone fragment punctured the ascending aorta causing him to start to bleed out." Dr. Ohta paused to make sure everyone understood.

They all stood wide eyed as they couldn't believe what the doctor was telling them.

"We managed to successfully perform a prosthetic graft, which is the only way to repair any of the aortic injuries." Dr. Ohta stopped and looked at everyone.

"So…did Yami make it?" Yugi asked tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

Dr. Hayashi smiled at the teen that looked remarkably similar to the patient. "Yes, he is in recovery, but we have to keep him for the next few days and monitor for infection."

Yugi smiled and threw his arms around Mokuba as both of them had tears in their eyes. They never expected to get such great news, seeing as it had been so long since Yami went into surgery.

Jou gave a sigh as he walked down the hall and waited for the elevator. He wanted to see Yami to apologize for what had happened, but thought it wise for him to lay low for now. He would get his chance to speak with Yami. He stepped into the elevator and placed his hands in his pockets. He needed not only to ask Yami for forgiveness, but Yugi as well.

"So is he awake? When can we see him?" Seto asked as he stepped closer to the doctors.

Dr. Ohta shook his head. "No, we have to let him wake up on his own. It should be only about an hour until the anesthesia wears off. I will allow you to see him now, but I must warn you he still has a breathing tube in, for we can't remove it until he wakes up to make sure he is breathing on his own."

"He is a very lucky man." Dr Hayashi said as he and Dr. Ohta walked out of the room.

* * *

They all walked toward the door that Yami was behind. Seto gave a deep breath as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he wanted to see his love, but didn't know if he was ready to see what state Yami was in.

He slowly opened the door and to his surprise the room seemed very serene to be in a hospital. The lights were dim and the beeps and buzzes of the machines were barely audible. The only truly loud sound was that of the machine helping Yami breath.

Mokuba stood behind his brother and the four of them walked toward Yami's bed. Seto placed a hand on Yami's careful not to disturb the IV. He leaned over and gave his love a small kiss on the cheek. "Hello love."

Yugi's eyes started to tear as he saw the condition of his other. He watched as his chest moved up and down with the help of the breathing tube inserted into his mouth and noticed that his once tan skin had turned pale due to the trauma his body had received.

Bakura stood and looked down at the Pharaoh and gasped at what he saw. Apparently he was the first one to notice the mark on the beautiful and once flawless skin. He lifted the neck of the gown peering down. He saw a red line that had been glued together trailing down the Pharaoh's chest.

"Bakura what is it?" Yugi asked.

Before Bakura could answer Yugi saw what he was talking about. He yelped as he placed his hands over his mouth. He never thought he would see his beautiful Yami flawed.

"What did they do to you?" Yugi cried as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Seto took notice of the mark and knew Yami was going to have a hard time excepting that he was going to be scarred for life. Not that the Pharaoh was narcissistic, but this would definitely play hell on his psyche.

At that moment Seto had another more pressing matter on his mind than a mere scar. The thought made his heart ache as it continued to plague his mind.

What was the fate of their baby?

He was so elated to hear that Yami was alright that he forgot to ask about their unborn child. Surely the fetus couldn't have survived such a traumatic ordeal. Why had the doctors not mentioned it? Did they even know he was pregnant?

Mokuba looked up at his brother and saw a mixture of fear and anger deep in his sapphire eyes. He wasn't sure what was causing it. Yami was alive and seemed to be doing alright, so what was his brothers' problem.

"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked as he began to get worried as to what Seto was thinking.

"No." Seto answered simply.

Bakura and Yugi looked up from the crimson line in the center of Yami's chest and saw that the CEO looked as though he was going to lose all control.

"Priest, what in the name of Anubis is wrong with you?" Bakura asked as he let go of Yami's gown.

"They never mentioned the baby." Seto said as he clenched his fists.

Bakura's chocolate eyes went wide as he looked down at the Pharaoh and placed a hand delicately on his stomach. He wasn't far enough along yet to feel movement, but the thought of having the baby taken made him physically ill.

"Dr. Hikaru was with them so maybe she mentioned something." Yugi said hopeful that everything was alright with the baby that's why they never mentioned it.

"Doubtful, you know doctors can be incompetent." Seto snorted as he started for the door.

"Seto, how can you say that?! Those two doctors just saved Yami's life!" Mokuba yelled as he crossed his arms.

"But at what cost to another?" Seto said as he walked out the door.

He walked up the information desk and slammed his fist down. "Get Dr. Hikaru up her now!"

"Sir, you have no right to talk to me that way." The head nurse snapped.

"I'm Seto Kaiba; I can talk to you however I want! Now get her up here now!" Seto growled as he leaned a little closer to the woman.

"Y…yes sir." She stuttered realizing her mistake.

She hurriedly paged for Dr. Hikaru and looked up at Seto to see him smirk and walk back to the room. She sat back in her chair and hoped that she would have a job to come to tomorrow.

It was only moments after Seto had come back that the door opened and in walked Dr. Hikaru and Valerie. They both gave smiles to the people in the room. Everyone smiled back except for Seto and Bakura.

"I see that he is doing well." Dr. Hikaru looked at Yugi.

"Yes. Now we are just waiting for him to wake up." Yugi smiled as he gave a small bow.

She gave small smile and was about to say something else when she was interrupted.

"So did you tell the other doctors he was pregnant?" Seto asked as he got right in her face.

"I did Mr. Kaiba, now if you would please let me do my job." She said shortly as he walked over to Yami's bed side.

Yugi watched as Valerie wheeled a machine over beside the doctor. Dr. Hikaru began to put a clear gel on Yami's stomach and he knew that was to help the transducer make secure contact with the skin so a better image would be provided.

She placed the transducer on his stomach and slowly began to slide it around. The doctor along with everyone else watched the monitor in anticipation and fear.

Seto along with everyone else in the room said a silent prayer that the baby would be alright. Yami had survived so maybe by the grace of the Gods the baby had survived as well.

Then a sound rang through the monitor that made Seto look at the doctor. He watched as she continued to move the device around on Yami's stomach and a small smile came to her lips.

"Is that..." Seto was unable to finish the sentence as he saw an extremely small form on the monitor.

"That is the baby Mr. Kaiba." She smiled as he continued to listen to the sound emitting from the machine.

"That's my baby." Seto whispered as he grabbed Yami's hand.

"Yami our baby is alright." He placed his other hand to Yami's face and began to stroke his loves cheek.

"Everything's going to be alright, Dad." Mokuba hugged his brother around the neck as he smiled and.

Yugi smiled as he looked at Bakura.

"Hey, just don't look at me to baby sit. All the drool, the hair pulling and the stinking diapers, not my thing." Bakura crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

Everyone including the doctor laughed.

To be continued….

* * *

See happy end…to this chapter. This story isn't over yet, I still have a lot more ideas.

Please review!!


End file.
